Call me Kansas
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Things change. People can make up and brake up. Friendships can be lost and found. But Brennan knows that there will always be someone posing a threat. She just wish this one wasn't after her son and his ex.
1. Chapter 1

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**Right so this is a sequel to Kansas but I don't think you need to have read Kansas to understand this story. You could to get a sense of the relationship between the characters but I don't think you have to. **

**I wasn't sure if I was going to write a sequel because I didn't think people would like it as much as Kansas. Then some people were asking for a sequel and I thought I might give it a go. I do like writing this so the important thing is! **

**Have I enough in this chapter that makes you all want to keep reading and reviewing?**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Booth sighed as he heard the squelching of the wet sand underneath his shoe.

He looked down, already having a good idea of what he going to see, and grumbled at the sight of his black shoes splattered and the bottom of his suit pants speckled with the brown slime. He put one leg up and shook it, spraying the sand over the back of Hodgins's blue jumpsuit.

"I hate the beach!" he grumbled as he stood on two feet again.

Brennan, who had just stepped out of the car, looked at him and said, "But you loved it when we went to Hawaii."

Booth turned to her. "That's because that sand was golden, soft and most of it was dry. This," he said as he gestured widely with his arm-nearly knocking Hodgins out- "is not sand! This is mud who thinks its better then regular mud!"

"Mud does not possess a brain so I doubt it thinks at all let alone thinks its better then anything," Hodgins said without turning around.

Brennan sighed and said, "Well you were the one who wanted to park on the beach."

"That's because I wanted to save as much walking as possible," Booth exclaimed, "The crime scene is all the way down there."

He gestured again to group of police officers that seemed to be gathered in the distance on the beach.

Booth and Brennan shut their doors and after Booth realized that Hodgins was standing in his way beside the car- he having jumped out of the car when it stopped- they all moved down the beach…after Booth gave Hodgins a shove to get him moving.

Hodgins stared around at the beach. With a grey sky, dark brown sand and cliffs that loomed over them on the left, the beach was not the usual holiday get away. Hodgins bent down for a second, taking a pinch of the sand in his hand before once again walking beside Booth and Brennan.

"Also you might not want to classify this as just sand or mud. You do not want to know the amount of thing I have found on beaches!" Hodgins said with a laugh as he rubbed the sand between his index finger and thumb.

"You're right I don't," Booth said.

Hodgins frowned at him and asked, "What's wrong with you this morning?"

"Well let's see," Booth said, "Its cold, I'm on a wet beach with sand soaking into my pants and there's a crime scene that's taking ages to get to!"

There was silence for second as they walked and then Brennan said, "The Capital's lost last night."

Hodgins nodded his head and replied, "I see! So that's why he's so grumpy."

Booth only grunted in response and Brennan replied, "Yes and there's four other boys at home who were just as grumpy."

Hodgins glanced at Booth and then at Brennan he mouthed, "Do something!"

Brennan looked at Booth and took his hand in hers. She brought it up and kissed it before letting their still linked hands fall between them.

Hodgins smiled with relief when he saw the small smile on Booth's face and looked towards the crime scene. The three of them reached it in a few minutes and Booth let go of Brennan's hand to let her work.

She immediately bent down to look at the remains while Booth pushed all the police officers back, only letting the sheriff stay where he was. Hodgins crouched down near the body and took some sand samples.

The body was laid out on the beach covered in mud, some fresh, some of it dry. It was mostly bones with very few pieces of skin left on the body.

"Male, mid-forties, no obvious signs of death," Brennan said as Booth took it all down.

Brennan gave another look to the body and said, "It's extremely decomposed. Hodgins take a lot of samples off the body; I think these remains have been buried before."

"You mean," Booth said, "That someone dug up this body and put it on the beach."

Brennan stood up and said, "I'm not comfortable in assuming that at this moment but there's a good chance."

The sheriff cleared his throat and said, "Nothing against your findings Dr. Brennan but I and my men thought there was a good chance the person jumped off the cliff or was washed up by the waves."

Hodgins snorted, trying to contain his laughter but a look from Brennan sent him back to work.

Brennan turned to the sheriff and replied, "That is what you would assume if it were not for the position of the body. Have you or any of you men touched it?"

The sheriff shook his head and Brennan turned to Booth and said, "Do you notice anything about the body?"

Booth looked it over and then said, "It's tidy."

"Exactly!" Brennan said, "I can tell from just a look that nearly every bone in these remains is in the right place. There's barely any flesh on these remains, not enough to hold together all the bones in their place if they were simple dumped here, from the cliff or the sea."

"What, even the small finger bones are placed right?"

Brennan nodded and said, "I think that whoever did this, dug up this body, brought it here and placed every bone in the right place."

"Brennan!" Hodgins called as he looked at the body's right hand.

Brennan walked over to him quickly and Booth was soon beside them as well. Brennan looked into the right hand and said, "It's been curled into a fist instead of placed flat like the left."

"There's something in it," Hodgins said handing her a pair of forceps.

Brennan took them and carefully took out a white piece of paper from the body's hand. "This paper can't have been with the body originally. It's not decomposed enough," Brennan said as she unfolded it carefully.

"So, what someone placed the paper in the body's hand for us to find?" Booth asked. Brennan didn't answer. She was staring down at the paper with a horrified look on her face.

"Bones? What's wrong?" Booth asked her.

Brennan looked at him and handed him the paper. Booth gave it a look and felt the wind had been punched out of him.

"High School Hockey Champs!" was written clearly on top of this newspaper cut out. But it was something else that frightened Booth and Brennan.

Underlined and highlighted was the name of the team's captain. Like it was a giant sign that lit up and flashed.

Cole Booth.

**-Cole-**

Cole watched as Lily drew lightly on her sketch pad. Said sketch pad was half resting on her knee and half resting on his.

They were both sitting on the low wall in front of the school and Cole looked back at the door and then back at Lily.

"I'm sure Matt will be ready soon. I mean he did have to help clean up after practise and then he had to get changed," Lily said without looking up.

Cole nodded and replied, "Ya, I know. I just wish he'd hurry up."

Lily smirked and continued to draw.

Cole let his eyes drift from the drawing to Lily. Her brown hair was down and sitting around her shoulders. It still sometimes fell in front of her brown eyes and she had to push it back. Wearing a red top and jeans she didn't even know how great she looked to him.

She had that effect on him really. Not that he could tell her that. You can't really tell your ex-girlfriend that sort of thing, especially if you were still friends.

Cole looked back at the drawing and smiled when he saw their school statue draw onto the page.

"That's pretty good," he said.

Lily replied, "Thank you" before picking up the sketch pad and putting it back in her bag.

Cole leaned back slightly and stretched his arms. Lily glanced at him and bit her lip. He still played hockey and it showed. His brown hair was still cut short and his body was clearly that of an athlete.

Lily looked down at her bag when Cole relaxed his arms. Of course girls still flocked around him. Cole tapped her on the arm and she dragged her eyes from her bag to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Lily nodded and smiled.

Matt appeared a second later and sat down on the wall beside them with a sigh. "Hey guys," he greeted, "Cole, is your Dad coming soon to pick us up? I'm tiered dude."

Cole nodded, "He'll be here soon. Do you want a lift home Kansas?"

Lily felt a shiver go up her spine at the nickname but she hid it and replied, "No thanks Cole. I'm being walked home."

"By who?" Matt asked but his question was answered when another teenage boy suddenly walked up to them.

"Hey Lily," he greeted, "Matt, Cole."

Cole merely nodded at him but Matt said, "Hey Ryan."

Ryan bent down and pecked Lily on the lips, before helping her off the wall. Cole suddenly felt the urge to kick something but he kept his temper.

"I'll see you guys later ok?" Lily said before she and Ryan walked down the street.

Ryan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Lily gently to his side. It was a sweet gesture and he did it often but Lily frowned nearly every time. She felt like he was controlling her walk somehow. Sounds stupid but Lily did not like to be controlled and that's how she felt when he pulled her into his side. But she didn't want to say anything; Ryan didn't do it on purpose.

"How are Cole and Matt?" Ryan asked.

Lily smiled and said, "They're good. Really good."

Ryan nodded happily and he and Lily walked down the street.

They had walked off and then Cole said, "What does she see in him? He's the kind of guy Kansas wouldn't even have the patience for."

Matt nodded, "Wow dude. You are so over her! No feelings left there!"

Cole punched him in the arm and the Matt said, "Hey. I just don't want my friend sitting around and sulking."

"Look who's talking!" Cole replied.

Matt looked out at the road and Cole sighed and looked at his hands. "Sorry man," he said.

"It's no problem," Matt replied shrugging.

Then Matt smiled happily. "Finally! Here's your Dad."

Cole looked up and saw the back SUV driving towards them. When it stopped, Matt got into the back seat while Cole got in the front.

"Hey Dad," Cole said.

"Cole have you noticed any strange people around you lately?" Booth asked immediately as he pulled away from the curb.

Cole threw a confused glance back at Matt and then looked at his dad saying, "No. Why?"

Booth replied, "Have you noticed anything strange at all? Anything?"

"No! What's going on?" Cole said getting worried.

Booth sighed and said, "We found a body today."

"I thought that was part of your job?" Cole said back.

Booth replied, "The body had a newspaper clipping of an article about your team winning the championship. Your name was underlined and highlighted."

Cole looked at him with wide eyes and Matt looked between Booth and Cole from the back seat.

"The clipping was obviously placed with the body for us to find. You're…you're in danger Cole."

Cole sat back in his seat, his mind racing.

Matt sighed and replied, "What is it with you Booths and dangerous situations?"

**-A few minutes later-**

Booth watched carefully as Cole and Matt walked towards Brennan's office. It was only when they were in the office that he walked forward and swiped his past key. He stepped onto the platform and walked towards the team who were looking over the body.

"What else have you found?" Booth asked.

Brennan who had been looking in Cole and Matt's direction turned to him and said, "Hodgins examined the materials on the body and also insect activity. This body was defiantly buried before and it was buried over fifty years ago."

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and then put his hand down saying, "So someone dug up this body and placed it on the beach with a clipping about Cole. What else?"

Angela pointed to the ribcage and said, "There's something written on three of the left ribs but it's on the skin tissue as well so I can't read it clearly. But I have pictures so I will be able to read them once I've cleared them up."

"What the cause of death?" Booth asked.

"Natural causes," Brennan said, "Probably a heart attack."

"So it's not murder?" Booth asked. "It's still a threat Booth!"

Brennan said, "It's a threat to Cole!"

"Hey," he said walking to her, "I know that. I know."

Brennan nodded and said, "Since Angela has all the pictures and we've done a full examination the bones can be cleaned. I want them back as quickly as possible."

With that she walked off the platform and towards her office. When she entered she saw Cole sitting on the couch and Matt standing near her desk.

He was playing with one of her skeleton heads moving its jaw bone up and down like it was talking.

"That's not a fake, by the way," she said.

Matt looked at head, practically dropped it back on her desk and shuddered as he waved his hands about.

Brennan walked over to Cole and sat down beside him, taking his hand. "Honey, are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be Mom," he said, "Do you have any idea who this guy is that's after me?"

Brennan sighed and replied, "No, we're not sure yet but we don't think he's killed anyone. The body we found died of natural causes. But I don't want you to panic ok?"

Cole nodded and Matt said, "Dude your dad and your mom are amazing fighters anyway. This guy's not going to touch you!"

Cole smiled at the statement. "Plus you can look after yourself and do you really think any of your brothers are going to let anyone else hurt you?" Brennan said.

Cole smiled again and said, "Can me and Matt get some food in the cafeteria?"

Brennan nodded and said, "Ok but don't wander off ok? And I'm telling the security guards to watch out for you guys."

Cole and Matt stood up and after giving his mother a hug, the boys walked out of the office and towards the canteen. Cole sighed and said, "Why do I feel like I'm going to be watched like a hawk until this guy is caught?"

Matt replied, "Probably because you are."

**-Later-**

Brennan rubbed a hand over her face and looked over the file on her desk. It had been a few hours since the bones had been taken away and Brennan was waiting for them to come back.

She looked up to see Cole and Matt doing their homework on her coffee table. She sighed and sat back in her chair, her head resting in her hand and her elbow propped up on arm rest.

"Brennan!" All three people in the office looked up to see Cam running to the office door. "You have to see this," she said before turning and hurrying back to the platform.

Brennan got up and walked towards the platform. Cole and Matt stayed sitting in the office for now. Brennan hurried towards the platform, nearly forgetting to swipe her card and walked up to everyone who was gathered around the body.

Brennan looked down at the body, now all bones and no flesh and nearly immediately saw what Cam was talking about. Brennan reached out and examined the three ribs in the left side of the body.

"I looked at the pictures of those words that were written on the skin," Angela said, breaking the tension as everyone watched Brennan, "Those words match the ones on the ribs."

Brennan nodded. Three words carved into the three ribs near the top of the rib cage. Twine, Missouri and Dorothy.

"What is it supposed to mean?" Hodgins said as Brennan straightened up.

"Obviously its part of a code," Sweets said, "These three words have something in common and this guy wants us to figure out what it is so that he can deliver a message…possibly relating to Cole. As well as that, the ribs that words are carved into are over where most people would assume the heart would be."

Brennan turned to Booth and exclaimed, "There has to be someone that can make sense of these words! And the heart is more towards the centre of the body, not the left side."

Sweets just nodded at her statement, used to it after all these years.

"Alright," Booth said, "But I'm sure of we all just calm down then we can figure it out as well. We've done it before."

Hodgins and Sweets went off in an argument about fabric while Cam and Booth were saying everything they could think of with Missouri in the name of it. Brennan stared down at the ribs and Angela went and stood beside her.

"I never liked the name Dorothy," Angela said, "Not since I watched the Wizard of Oz as a kid and that witch gave me nightmares."

Brennan's head whipped up to look at her and said, "What?"

Angela looked slightly taken aback and the team looked at Brennan strangely after hearing her outburst.

"Um you know? Dorothy…the Wizard…the Emerald City…please don't make me sing "Follow the Yellow Brick Road," Angela replied.

Brennan looked at Sweets and asked, "You said that the thing that links all these words could have something to do with Cole?"

Sweets nodded and Brennan looked down at the body again mumbling to herself. Booth stood on the opposite side of the table and said, "What have you got Bones?"

Brennan looked at him and said, "Twine, the Missouri River and The Wizard of Oz. What state do they all have in common?"

It took Booth a second to figure to out. His eyes snapped to Brennan's; Brennan barely nodding to confirm her suggestion. Booth glanced at Brennan's office and then back at Brennan.

"Kansas."

**-Later; Lily-**

Lily sighed and turned the TV up louder. She then went back to putting away the dishes. The house was way too quiet when she was by herself. She smiled slightly. The house to herself? Hadn't had that in a while.

Her phone rang suddenly, startling her from her thoughts. She turned down the TV and walked to the kitchen table. She picked up the phone, answering it with a "Hello?"

"You said I should give him a chance!"

Lily smiled slightly-and she was glad Suze couldn't see her because she probably would have thrown something at her for smiling at her statement- and replied, "Would this be the date you had last night Suze?"

"Yes it was and I spent most of it sitting across a table from a man that ate like a pig!"

Lily cleared her throat and said, "So I'm guessing your date didn't go well?"

"By the main course I wanted to poke him with my fork…or poke myself. Anything to get out of that date!"

Lily heard her huff slightly on the other end and then she said, "Well I'm sorry. From what you told me he seemed like a nice guy. What was wrong with him…other then the dinner manners I mean?"

"Oh I'll tell you what was wrong with him!" Suze said and Lily could picture her sitting in her apartment, fists clenched and a frown on her face.

"He tried to be funny!" Suze said, saying it like he had gotten up on top of the table and started singing opera.

Lily rubbed her face slightly and then replied, "And what's wrong with that?"

"He wasn't funny!" Suze stressed. She calmed slightly and then said, "You know how some guys are naturally funny? Well this guy was trying too hard. I mean some guys can just make you laugh from one word!"

Lily thought for a moment and then said, "Would a certain one of these 'some guys' be Matt?"

Suze was slightly for a second and then she said hesitantly, "…N-No."

Lily nodded slightly and replied, "You know your new apartment is nearer to him. Maybe you two could meet and catch up?"

Suze sighed and said, "Matt and I broke up Lily. We broke up because we just weren't right for each other."

Lily sighed and said, "Sorry if this sounds harsh Suze but bullshit! You broke up because you and Matt got affected by what those girls from your college were saying! So what if your boyfriend is still in high school? He's only a few months younger then you and both cared about each other!"

Suze was silent for a second and then said, "You want to hear some bullshit Lily, then what about two people braking up because of what people were saying about the seriousness of their relationship? And these people weren't even close friends they were random people in their class who decided to comment on other people's business! Now that! That is bullshit!"

Both girls were silent for a moment and then Suze mumbled, "Sorry, Lily."

Lily nodded and replied, "Me too."

There was another silent moment and then Suze asked quietly, "Do you miss him?

Lily swallowed and said, "Sometimes. Ryan is so different to Cole. He's much calmer about things. Sometimes…sometimes I think he doesn't care at all. I mean he knows how serious Cole and I were but he doesn't even seem to mind that we're still friends and spent time together. And then he'll do something like carry my books for me or buy me some chocolate and I know he cares. He…he just has no…no…?"

"Passion?" Suze said, "Fire? Fight?"

Lily smirked, "Exactly. I mean Cole had buckets of all three and I swear the way his eyes light up when he's mad or happy or anything…"

Lily bit her lip and sighed. "It seems like we're both not over our ex-boyfriends,"

Suze said, "Sometimes I look at a guy and I think about why he's not like Matt. It's a thought in my mind when I'm with a guy. Why isn't he like Matt?"

Lily sighed and replied, "We need to stop pining over our ex-boyfriends."

"Or we could get back together with them?"

Lily frowned at Suze's suggestion and said, "What?"

"Why not? Why can't we give it another go with the boys? I miss Matt."

"Well you haven't got another boyfriend Suze," Lily said, "That makes things more complicated."

"True. Actually maybe I should just back off from Matt," Suze suggested.

Lily stood up straight. Suze was talking herself out of even talking to Matt! "No, no! You should at least try and hang out with him! I mean you can come home from college more often? See your family too."

Suze thought for a moment and then said, "I could do that."

The doorbell rang and Lily said, "That's a good idea, you should. Someone's at the door so I'll call you later."

"Ok then. Bye! And by the way, you hate it when people carry your books for you."

Lily hesitated for a moment and then said, "Bye!"

Lily hung up the phone and hurried to the door. She opened the door to see Booth standing on her porch.

She smiled at him and said, "Hey Booth! How are you?"

Booth smiled at her tightly and said, "I'm fine. But I'm working on a case and I need you to come over to the house."

Lily frowned and asked, "Why?"

"I'll explain it all when we get there, but trust me."

Lily nodded and grabbed her keys from the hall table and put her phone in her pocket. She walked out of the house, shutting and locking the door behind her before walking to Booth's car.

**-A few minutes later-**

Lily entered the Booth house to the sight of Parker holding James in a head lock in the front hall. Booth sighed and walked up to them pulling them apart.

"Stop fighting! And don't even think of trying any of those moves on me because I could kick both your asses!"

Parker and James glanced over at the door and saw Lily, the fight forgotten.

"Hey Lily!" Parker said.

"Long time no see," James said.

Lily smiled at them and accepted their hugs. "Hey guy! Are you Booth boys still kicking the crap out of each other?"

"Of course," Parker stated. "Except Mom has leaned that we really don't like it when she sprays us with the hose so she's been doing that a lot," James said.

Lily nodded and walked into the sitting with the two Booths. Sitting on the couch were Cole and Michael both from whom she received wide smiles- except when she sat between them Michael gave her a hug- and Booth and Brennan were standing in the kitchen talking.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as Parker and James sat down in the arm chairs.

"My dad told you he was working on a case? Well the body was buried in a cemetery, dug up, put on a beach and a newspaper clipping with my name underlined and highlighted was put in its hand," Cole said as Lily's eyes grew wide.

"That's not all," Brennan said, walking into the sitting room. Brennan looked at Booth who came to stand beside her and then at the boys and Lily.

"There were three words scratched into three of the ribs. The three words only had one link that made sense….Kansas."

Everyone was quiet until Cole sat forward and said quietly, "What?"

Lily still in shock couldn't help but notice that his green eyes were lit with concern for her and she felt her breath catch in her throat before she was able to breathe again.

"S-Someone is after Lily and Cole?" Parker asked.

Booth looked at his wife and said, "That's what we think. We don't know the full extent of the risk just yet but we're treating this seriously. Lily all your brothers are out of the house at the moment?"

Lily looked at him and cleared her throat before saying, "Um, yes. Chase is touring with a minor hockey team; he's in Canada at the minute. Lucas and Tyler have an apartment near their college and Devon is staying in the apartment over the music shop until some repairs are done."

Booth sighed and said, "Lily in most cases like this we usually send an agent to live with the family or have a patrol car outside. But since we don't know the full risk and since you both live close by…we thought it would be best for you to come live with us Lily. Until this guy after you and Cole is caught."

There was silence again and Brennan said, "We have a spare room and plenty of space in the house and we would love to have you here."

Cole didn't miss the glance his mother gave him. Living with Kansas. Living with the girl he was still in love with? Who had a new boyfriend?

"I've already talked with Chase and he agrees that staying with us is best. That way I can look out for you both until we solve the case and so can Brennan," Booth said.

Lily looked at Booth and Brennan. "Um…well if you think its best I suppose I could move in with you guys?" she said.

Booth and Brennan smiled at her and then walked into the kitchen. Booth sat on the kitchen stool and Brennan leaned against the kitchen island beside him. Brennan sighed and Booth took her hand.

"Calm down. I know things are crazy and worrying but panicking isn't going to help."

Brennan looked at him and replied, "I know that. Even after all these years I am still rational!"

Booth nodded and Brennan said, "I'm just concerned about Lily and Cole living so close to each other."

"They broke up Bones."

"But he's still in love with her!" Brennan whispered to him, "and she's still in love with him. I know those two and even though it's been three months since they broke up they still have feelings for each other."

Brennan sighed and said, "That's what I'm worried about."

There was a silence in the sitting room until Michael got up and followed Booth and Brennan into the kitchen.

Parker and James looked at each other and then at Cole and Lily and then back at each other. "I think I hear Mom calling us!" Parker said-ignoring the fact that they could see Brennan talking to Booth in the kitchen- and he and James sprang up from the seats and hurried into the kitchen.

Lily sat back in her seat while Cole was still leaning forward. There was someone after them and they didn't know what they wanted? She had to live with her ex-boyfriend that she may still be attracted to?

"Well shit," she said quietly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Kansas," Cole replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Lily pulled another box out of the car and placed it on the ground. Seeing that the car was empty she shut the door and picked up the box.

Lily walked towards the Booth house and heard, "Why do you have so many boxes?"

Lily stood just before the porch steps and looked at Parker. He had two boxes stacked on top of each other and he was standing on the porch.

Lily sighed and said, "I'm practically moving house. I do want my clothes and stuff, you know?"

Parker nodded the best he could with the boxes in front of him and walked into the house. Lily placed the box on the ground beside her and looked around. There were a few boxes still outside but most of them were in the spare room. James was picking up the last few boxes on the porch, Michael, Cole, Parker and Booth and Brennan were inside.

Lily was about to pick up the box at her feet when she felt a tug on the back of her t-shirt. Turning around she saw a small girl standing on the path looking at her.

Lily frowned, "I know you. You're the Booths' neighbour aren't you? Jessica, isn't it?"

Jessica nodded and replied, "I know who you are too. You're name is Lily." Then she frowned and replied, "Or does Cole still call you Kansas?"

Lily sighed and said, "Cole still calls me Kansas. And he still knows that it annoys me slightly."

Jessica nodded, "I know what you mean. Michael still calls me Bugs."

Lily looked at her and then said, "Are you and Michael still friends?"

Jessica nodded, "Yes, but sometimes I wonder why."

Lily laughed slightly and said, "Oh you and me are going to get along just fine."

Jessica smiled and Lily picked up the box. They walked into the house and into the kitchen. Brennan smiled happily.

"Hello Jessica, Michael's upstairs if you want him," she said as she opened a box. Brennan looked in it and said, "Lily, here's some of your clothes. And don't mind the boys complaining. They just don't like lugging boxes around."

Lily laughed and took the box from her with the one she already had.

"I can help!" Jessica said, taking the lighter box from Lily.

The two girls climbed the stairs with the boxes and walked onto the landing. "You can just leave that there, thanks," Lily said and Jessica put down the box.

Parker came out of the guest room- now Lily's room- and smiled at the girls. Then he walked down the stairs and could be heard arguing with James about where to put the last few boxes.

Michael came out of his room and smiled when he saw Jessica. "Hey Bugs!" he said practically bouncing over to her, "Have you come over to play? I have a new video game if you want to see it."

Then he looked at Lily and asked, "Can I help you with the boxes later Lily?"

Lily smiled and put down the box. "Sure you can Michael."

Michael smiled widely and said, "I'll go set up the game Bugs!"

With that he ran down the stairs and into the sitting room.

Jessica frowned and said, "I think it's unhealthy for him to call me Bugs. It makes my heart jump."

Lily looked down at her and said, "What?"

Jessica replied, "When Michael says Bugs it makes my heart jump. I think I should go to a doctor to see if there's anything wrong with me."

Lily resisted the urge to laugh and crouched down to Jessica's level. "I don't think you need to see a doctor Jessica."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked her seriously.

Lily smiled and nodded, "Yes. Actually give yourself a few more years and you'll know what it really means."

Jessica thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders, skipping happily down the stairs. Lily shook her head and smiled as she stood up and picked up the boxes in both hands.

She walked into the room, passing Booth on his way out and put the boxes on the edge of the bed. She looked over at Cole who was opening a few boxes.

"Michael and Jessica are so cute. They really have a very little idea of what's going on between them."

Cole smirked, "They're eleven and best friends. If we even suggested anything they would think we were crazy."

Lily nodded and turned around, catching her elbow on an open box. The contents spilled onto the floor and Lily sighed and she bent down to pick them up. Cole walked over and helped, putting some of the things back into the box.

His hand stopped over a brown teddy bear and then he picked it up. He held it and said, "I remember this!"

Lily looked at him and smiled.

"You cheated me out of this teddy bear!" Cole said.

Lily hit him in the arm and replied, "I won that ring toss far and square and that teddy was my prize! You're just a sore loser!"

Cole smirked and put the teddy bear back in the box. Lily picked up a loose ticket and held it out to him, saying, "Remember this?"

Cole looked at it and smiled, "That was a good concert! Remember how Matt tried to crowd surf and ended up with a concussion?"

Lily nodded and said, "And then you, Suze and I had to follow the ambulance to the hospital-."

"And Suze was threatening Matt all the way."

"And we ended up staying the hospital until your parents came to pick us up-."

"And Suze nearly gave Matt another concussion for scaring her," Cole said with a laugh.

Lily sighed and put more stuff back in the box. It was then that she realized that many of the things in the box were from when she and Cole dated.

As she stood up, with everything back in the box, Cole asked her, "How come you don't have anything from Ryan in here?"

Lily looked at him and replied, "I have some stuff in the other boxes. Plus we haven't been dating that long."

Cole nodded and stepped towards her. "Is he treating you right Kansas?" he asked.

Lily nodded and said, "Yes, he treats me just fine."

Cole stepped closer again and stood in front of her. Lily didn't step away and Cole asked, "Do you like him Kansas?"

Lily looked at him and said, "I do like him, that's why I'm dating him."

"But do you really like him Kansas? I know you. Ryan-as nice a guy as he is- doesn't excite you."

Lily cleared her throat, suddenly realizing how close he was, and replied, "I don't need him to excite me."

Cole smirked at her and Lily felt her heart jump in her chest. "Yes you do Kansas. You'll get bored if he doesn't. In fact I think you're already bored."

Lily looked at him and exclaimed, "You don't know anything about Ryan and me."

Cole's eyes scanned her face and he said, "Maybe your right. Maybe you're not bored. Maybe you're perfectly happy with a guy that doesn't seem to care if you're living in a house with your ex and who doesn't know that you don't like it when he pulls you into his side. But I'm pretty sure I am right about you and Ryan."

Lily looked at Cole, who was standing so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. The tension crackled in the room and Lily stared at Cole.

"Cole! Lily!"

A voice caused Lily to jump slightly and Cole to turn the door. Brennan's voice came up from downstairs and she said, "Are you coming down for something to eat? Everyone else is down here."

Cole called, "We'll be down in a minute!"

Cole turned to Lily and cleared his throat, "After you."

Lily nodded and hurried out of the room. Cole followed her and they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was in the kitchen including Michael and Jessica who were taking a break from their game. There was food on the kitchen island and everyone started to eat.

"Mom?" Michael asked, "You do have sugar for Jessica in the house right? Just in case."

Brennan smiled at him where he was sitting on the kitchen stool beside Jessica and said, "Yes, I have some chocolate bars."

Michael nodded and smiled. Lily turned to Cole, trying to forget their short moment and said, "Does Jessica have a sweet tooth?"

Cole turned to her and after a pause he said, "Um, she's diabetic. Michael makes sure she's always in reach of sugar. That's one of the reasons her parents like them being friends so much. He really looks after her, even if she doesn't need him too."

Lily nodded and turned to look at everyone in the kitchen.

Brennan smiled happily. "I have to say I am very happy with the fact that we are all here. When people who are blood related and not blood related have such bonds as we all do, it's important to gather together for events to keep the strength of the bond."

Booth just nodded his head in agreement while chewing his sandwich and the Booth boys and Lily understood. Jessica, being eleven, turned to Michael and he said, "She's happy we're all together since we get along so well."

Brennan nodded, "Yes. I mean since Parker moved into his new apartment things have been different around here.

"Ya," James said, "Now I only have Michael and Cole to fight against for the first go in the bathroom in the morning. Mom and Dad have their ensuite."

"Yes, James, that's what your mother meant," Booth said sarcastically.

"Wait," Lily said, "Parker moved?"

Parker looked at her and said, "Yup, I got enough money saved up and I've got a stable job. I got my own place just a couple of blocks away."

"Which means he comes here everyday to raid our fridge," Cole said.

"Didn't you know that?" Jessica asked.

Lily shrugged and said, "I haven't been here in a while."

Brennan nodded, "Yes, since you and Cole broke up, you haven't been spending as much time here as you used."

Everyone was silent and Booth looked at Brennan, trying to get her to realize what she had just said.

"Oh," Brennan said and she looked between Cole and Lily.

"Um, can we not all be awkward around each other?" Lily asked, "I mean Cole and I, that's different but can we just be normal around each other since I am going to be living here?"

Everyone agreed and then Lily said, "By the way, I get in the bathroom first in the morning. No argument."

Cole smirked at this and the Booth boys could only sigh and nod. Lily was still the stubborn girl they knew.

Lily smiled happily. "Now that that's sorted, I do have a few more boxes left outside."

Parker and James groaned; James letting his head hit the kitchen counter.

Brennan turned to Lily and whispered, "You don't have any more boxes do you?"

Lily shook her head and said, "No," with a cheeky smile.

**-Later-**

Michael glanced up at his mother and then back down at his plate. With some stealth that he only could have learned from Booth, he slid some of his carrots underneath his napkin turning back to his plate with the straightest face he could get.

He had the whole plan thought out. Slip the carrots underneath his napkin and then when he was getting up put the napkin and the hidden carrots back on the plate, giving the illusion that he had eaten them all.

Genius.

"Michael, put your carrots back on your plate and eat them!"

Or not.

Michael sighed as the rest of his family chuckled. Michael did as Brennan told him and looked to see Lily giggling like the rest of his family. Michael felt a smile come to his face for even he could see the funny side to it.

Then he saw Lily catch Cole's eye and both of the stopped laughing. They looked down at their plates and were silent.

Michael frowned at this. They were acting really weird around each other. And it was only the first day Lily was staying in the house.

They weren't really talking and if they bumped into each other they would blush and mumble apologies.

Michael really didn't understand it.

He knew Cole and Lily broke up and then Cole was sad for a long time. Sometimes he didn't even yell at Michael for touching his stuff and that was really weird.

Michael took up a piece of carrot on his fork and looked at it in disgust before reluctantly putting it in his mouth and chewing it. He looked at Cole and Lily and then back down at his plate.

He had never told anyone but sometimes he used did stuff to make Cole mad to get him talking again. Seeing his brother sad wasn't something he liked. Michael thought Parker and James knew he did that though because sometimes he thought Parker and James used to do the same thing.

He ate another carrot frowning as he did so and poked at the vegetables still lying on his plate.

He smiled slightly when he remembered that Cole did get happier. He was smiling more and having fun. But Lily still didn't come around to the house as often. Most of the time it was with both Matt and Cole, not just her and Cole. But still they both seemed happy. And now Lily was living with them again which was really cool.

Except about that guy that she was with.

What's his Face wasn't as good looking as Cole, he wasn't as strong as Cole and he didn't seem as nice as Cole. So why did Lily like him? Maybe he bought her a really nice present or something. But Michael still didn't like him.

He had come around to the house earlier when they were unloading boxes and he had called Michael "Kiddo." Michael had frowned at him and informed him that his name was Michael or Mickey but What's his Face could only call him Michael. The guy had just nodded and smiled.

He had been nice to Cole as well. He had said something about 'not having a problem' with Cole and Lily living together. Cole looked at Michael and he recognised the look in his eye that meant "Is he crazy?" Cole had then looked at the guy and said that was very big of him and he was very calm about the situation.

Michael was pretty sure that situation meant what was going on so he had looked at What's his Face and nodded. What's his Face had just smiled and said that it was no problem.

Then Lily had interrupted saying that What's his Face needed to go back home to help his parents. The guy left and everyone went back to unloading the boxes.

Michael finished his carrots with a sigh and looked at Lily and Cole again.

They still weren't talking really but they kept glancing at each other. Michael hoped that they would start talking soon because if they were talking then they could be boyfriend and girlfriend again and Cole and Lily could be happy. What's his Face might be upset at first but Michael was sure he would get over it.

Also Michael was pretty sure that What's his Face's name was Ryan but Michael preferred What's his Face.

"Ok honey you can put your plate in the sink," Brennan said, seeing that he had eaten all his carrots.

Michael smiled and happily and hopped out of his seat. Lily smiled slightly.

"Michael hasn't changed much. He was trying to sneak his carrots off his plate the last time I was here," she said.

"And Mom was still catching him doing it," James said.

**-A few hours later-**

Lily sighed and closed her bedroom doors behind her. It was late at night and Lily thought everyone was asleep. After spending a few hours trying to go to sleep, she gave up and got up to get a glass of water. She padded across the landing and down the stairs in her bear feet.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see a small light coming from the kitchen. She stepped into it carefully, thoughts of whoever was after her and Cole filling her mind. But Lily was glad to see a familiar person standing at the open fridge, the small light in it illuminating the person. Lily shook her head, wondering what Cole could be doing up this late and then froze.

He wasn't wearing a shirt. Just pyjama bottoms.

Lily felt a blush come to her cheeks and her mouth went dry slightly.

It wasn't any big deal. He was shirtless, that was all. Except that she hadn't seen him shirtless in a while. She had nearly forgotten how toned he was.

She gazed at him for a few more seconds until he turned around and saw her.

Cole jumped and exclaimed, "Crap! Don't do that! Especially since there's a crazy person after us."

Lily stepped forward and replied, "Sorry. I-I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come and get a drink."

Cole nodded and shut the door of the fridge. They still see each other because the hall light was on and Lily stepped into the kitchen.

"You couldn't sleep either?" she asked him. Cole stared at her for a moment before answering with, "Uh, yes."

Lily nodded and there was silence for a moment.

Finally Cole sighed and said, "Look we have to stop all this awkwardness! We're going to be living together for who knows how long and we can't make it so uncomfortable for not only us but my parents and my brothers too!"

Lily looked at him and replied, "You want to stop the awkwardness? Fine. Start wearing a shirt."

Cole looked at her for a second and then said back, "Stop wearing shorts."

Lily looked down at her pyjama shorts and then back at Cole. Now she knew what he was staring at.

They held each others gazes for a moment before laughing.

Cole walked up to her and said, "Ssshh! Everyone is asleep!"

"Then you ssshh too!" Lily said back smiling.

Lily looked at him and said, "I missed laughing with you."

Cole nodded, "I missed laughing with you too. I guess after we broke up things just weren't the same."

Lily replied, "Then can we go back to being friends? Without the akwardness?"

Cole said, "I'd like that."

Lily smiled at him and said, "Great. Well I don't think I need that water. Goodnight."

Cole smiled at her and replied, "Goodnight." He watched as she walked out of the kitchen and he sighed slightly.

**-Next morning-**

Lily sat at the breakfast table and buttered some toast. She had learned the living in the Booth house meant everyone for themselves at mealtimes. Thankfully Lily had some experience with her brothers.

Lily looked around the table, noticing Parker wasn't there and then said to Brennan, "Does Parker ever come over for dinner?"

Brennan nodded, "And lunch. And breakfast. And not sometimes even at mealtimes. Sometimes I wonder why he got his apartment if he's over here half the time."

Booth smiled and said to her, "You love it when he comes over and you know it." Brennan gave him a smile and went back to her meal.

Suddenly Booth's phone rang startling everyone and Booth answered it saying, "Booth."

Lily looked over at Cole who was sitting across from her and then to Michael and James. Did they notice the official tone in their father's voice too?

Suddenly Booth stood up and said, "They found another body. They think it's the same guy."

Lily and Cole looked at each other.

Booth hung up and said, "Bones we need to go to the lab." Then he looked at his sons and Lily. "Do not leave the house until we get back. Don't answer the door to anyone and keep safe."

He hesitated for a moment and then said, "Another old, dug up body of a forty year old man was found. We think it's the guy after Lily and Cole."

"I think we got that Dad," Cole said.

Booth sighed and Brennan said, "Keep safe all of you. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Lily and Cole looked at each other again. "Just what we need," Cole said sarcastically and Lily found herself thinking the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Brennan looked down at the bones lying on her table. Her eyes looked up and down the fleshless body, noting all she could. Same position of the body, same condition, same age of the person. Nearly all the same as the first body.

Then her eyes locked on the three words carved into the same ribs as before. Good. Job. Team.

Brennan scoffed and gripped the table's edge slightly. She felt like crushing those bones so she didn't have to look at those words.

How many times had Booth or Cam or even she herself said those words after a breakthrough on a case? Now they were the taunting message of a person after Cole and Lily.

Brennan heard footsteps behind her and soon Hodgins was standing at her side. He cleared his throat and asked, "Do you think that the person we're after is an inside man? I mean, because of the message?"

Brennan knew what he was talking about. "This person knows that we have Lily and Cole in the same house. He knows that we solved the riddle that was on the first body. That brings up a number of possibilities, one of them suggesting that the person is working on this case. But I'm not comfortable in confirming anything right now."

Hodgins nodded and turned to walk off the platform. Brennan let out a sigh and turned away from the bones, making her own way off the platform.

**-Later; The Booth house-**

"Spongebob can go jump off a cliff!"

Lily frowned as she walked into the sitting room and heard those words. The sight of James and Michael arguing in front of the TV greeted her and she stopped beside the armchair.

Michael rolled his eyes at his big brother and said, "If Spongebob jumped off a cliff he wouldn't get really hurt because he's underwater and he's a sponge! Duh!"

James frowned at his logic and replied, "I don't care! I am watching my show! You've been watching that sponge all day."

Michael sighed and pouted before walking into the kitchen. James had just sat down on the couch when his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it. "Hello?" he said as he flicked the channel. Then he frowned and said, "No! I told you not to mess with the computer!" With that he stood up and walked out of the room, obviously to talk to his friend about fixing his computer.

Lily walked towards the kitchen and saw Michael sitting down at the kitchen island his arms folded on the table and a frown on his face.

Lily walked up to him and said, "Hey Mickey? I was going to get some ice cream. Do you want some?"

Michael nodded slightly and Lily walked over to the freezer. She scooped a lot of ice cream into one bowl and after putting the ice cream away, she grabbed two spoons from the drawer. She sat down beside Michael and handed him a spoon.

They were silent for a few moments as they ate and then Lily said, "Does it bother you when your brothers do stuff like that?"

Michael frowned at her and then said, "What? Oh no! We do that all the time to each other. It's what we do."

Lily nodded. Her brothers fight the same way. "Then what's bothering you?" she asked.

Michael sighed and swallowed a mouthful of ice cream. "Does ugliness have an expiration date?"

Lily frowned at him and said, "What?"

Michael looked at her and said, "Does ugliness have an expiration date? You know, like the kind on food?"

Lily nodded and said, "Um, right. Well where is this coming from?"

Michael ate some more ice cream and said, "Well Bugs got pretty all of a sudden and I'm wondering if she reached her expiration date?"

Lily sighed and replied, "Michael, first of all, you shouldn't use those terms for girl. And also girls are always pretty ok? Jessica was always that pretty and I'm guessing that you just noticed now."

Michael looked at her and then turned his head to see Parker walk into kitchen. "Parker," he asked, "Does ugliness have an expiration date?"

Parker blinked at Michael and then said, "Yes, Mickey, ugliness has an expiration date."

Michael brightened and said, "Right! I'm going to tell Bugs! She'll be happy that she's reached her expiration date." With that the boy jumped off his stool and ran out the door.

Lily looked at Parker and said, "I just had a conversation with him about treating girls right and you come in and tell him the opposite?"

Parker looked at her and replied, "Lily, I am all about treating woman right and respecting them. I mean I have Temperance Brennan as a mother. But Michael got to learn about respecting woman they way we all did."

"Which is what?" Lily asked.

"Say that kind of thing to a girl and get hit," Parker stated.

With that Michael came back into the house and looked at the two of them with a slight pout. "Bugs hit me on the head…and I don't think I should say stuff like that to a girl."

Parker looked at Lily as if to say "I told you so" and then walked out of the kitchen. Lily smiled slightly. The Booths certainly did have their own way of doing things.

The front door opened and Lily looked up to see Booth and Brennan walking through the door. Booth put a hand on Michael's head to ruffle his hair slightly and then looked at Lily and asked, "Where's Cole?"

Lily frowned and replied, "In his room. Why?"

"We need to talk to the two of you about the case," Brennan said.

Lily got off the stool and walked towards them. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Brennan and Booth looked at each other and then Booth said, "Just get Cole ok?"

Lily nodded and walked upstairs. Soon both she and Cole were sitting on the living room couch and Brennan was telling them about the latest body.

Cole's leg was bouncing up and down and Lily resisted the urge to lay her hand on his knee to stop it. When Brennan finished filling them in Cole asked, "What does this mean?"

Booth sighed and said, "It means that this person after you two has knowledge of the case somehow. But right now the both of you will still be in this house under my watch alright?"

Lily and Cole nodded and Cole said, "I'm going to go watch some TV." He stood up and walked out of the room and Lily shook her head. How could he be so calm? She just didn't get it.

It was later that day that Ryan paid a visit to the house. He knocked on the door and smiled when he saw the youngest Booth open it.

"Hi Michael," he said, "Is Lily in?"

Michael frowned at him and muttered, "Yes. But that doesn't mean you have to come in."

Lily appeared at the door and smiled at him. "Hey," she said, "Come inside. Michael…you can let him in you know?"

Michael continued to frown at Ryan and he said, "My dad's an FBI agent you know? He has a gun and if you pose a threat then he can shoot you."

Ryan looked at him and replied, "What threat would I pose?"

"I'll think of something," Michael said before Lily sighed and let Ryan into the house. Michael gave Ryan one last frowning look before walking upstairs.

"He's very protective over you," Ryan said as he and Lily sat down at the kitchen island.

Lily smiled fondly and said, "Yes, it's quiet sweet. Of course so are Parker and James Booth but they're not so sweet when it comes to protecting me."

"How do you mean?" Ryan asked frowning slightly.

Lily smirked slightly and replied, "Well considering that they're both over six feet, are dedicated hockey players and could probably bench press you then they could actually put you in hospital."

Ryan nodded and said, "So you heard more about the case?"

Lily's smile dropped and she said, "Yup, just a lot more evidence that there's a crazy person after Cole and I."

Ryan rubbed a hand up and down her back and said, "Hey, it'll be fine."

Lily replied dryly, "Really? And what makes you say that?"

Ryan sighed and said, "It'll be fine."

Lily looked at him and exclaimed "It'll be fine? That's all you can say? It'll be fine!"

Ryan took his hand back and said, "I don't know what else you want me to say!"

"Well more then that! In fact Ryan it seems that happens a lot with you and me. You seem so calm about everything! You've got to have more fight then that!" Lily exclaimed.

Ryan just shrugged, "I'm not a very emotional person."

Lily scoffed and said, "Not and emotional person? I'm not asking for you to pour your heart out to me. I'm just asking for a little bit more then the miniscule emotions that I've seen so far from you!"

Ryan looked at her and racked his brain for something to say. He was never very good with Lily when she was in a temper. He just shrugged, his mind drawing a blank.

Lily sighed and threw her hands in the air before getting off the stool and stomping upstairs. Ryan sat awkwardly in the kitchen for a moment before deciding to give Lily time to cool down and he walked out of the Booth house, closing the door behind him.

Lily hurried across the landing, hearing the front door open and shut downstairs. She sighed and walked into her room slamming the door behind her.

Cole and Michael, hearing the noise, came out of their rooms and looked at Lily's closed door and then at each other. Michael frowned and said, "I knew What's his Face would make Lily mad."

Cole nodded, "Yes, so did I."

"What are we going to do?"

Cole sighed and replied, "I'll sort it."

Michael shrugged and walked back into his room. "_If anyone can cheer up Lily its Cole,"_ Michael thought, "_Or make her even madder."_

Cole stared at Lily's door a moment and then walked towards it, knocking slightly. Without waiting for a reply he opened the door and saw Lily sitting at her desk.

He stood in the doorway for a moment and then said, "Hi."

Lily smiled slightly and then replied, "Hey." She stood up and walked towards her bed saying, "I guess you heard Ryan and me arguing."

Cole nodded slightly and walked into the room. Lily had moved to sit on the bed, her back against the head board. Cole walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

They were both silent for a few moments and then Lily said quietly, "Are you going to tell me every things going to be fine too?"

Cole sighed and looked at her. "The person after us digs up bodies that have been buried for at least fifty years. He brings them to locations and carves messages into their ribs. He has knowledge of the case and I'm not sure how much of a threat he is."

Lily looked at him and Cole said, "But everything will be fine Kansas. It will be fine because we have people around us that want us to be ok and will help us and I don't know about you but I'm not about to let someone try and hurt me."

Lily smiled slightly. Maybe that's what Ryan should have said. The facts lay out in front of her and then being told that everything was going to be alright. But Ryan wouldn't have said that. Words and emotions weren't his strong points.

"Thanks," she said, giving Cole a small smile.

Cole grinned back and stood up. "Well try and keep a clear head about this. Nothing good will happen if we panic about the case."

Lily nodded and watched as he walked out the door.

It was only later after dinner when she finishing putting away the dishes with Brennan did Ryan pop into her mind again. She sighed and sat down at the kitchen island her head in her hand. She really should call him. But then why should she? Yes, she had lost her temper but she had a point about his little show of emotions.

"Is something on your mind?" Brennan asked, jerking her out of her thoughts. Lily looked up to see Brennan standing across from her leaning against the counter.

Lily sighed and said, "Just boy trouble. Ryan and I had a fight."

Brennan nodded and said, "I expected as much. His bone structure, although quite nice, is very different to Cole's and we all know how attracted you were to him…and probably still are. I always thought that the attraction between you and Ryan was quite low and I assumed that you would eventually fight."

Lily nodded and replied, "I think I know what you're saying. It's just…" Lily brushed some hair from her face and said, "Leaving Cole out of the equation, Ryan just doesn't give enough of his feelings and sometimes he is completely oblivious to how I'm feeling."

Brennan smiled slightly and stated, "You're saying that he's not right for you."

Lily looked at her and said, "But he's a nice guy and maybe of we get to know each other better then we might be better for each other."

Brennan walked over and leaned her hands on the kitchen island before saying, "Lily, I think you are looking at your relationship with him in a good way but can I tell you something? From my own experience?"

Lily nodded and Brennan said, "You will meet plenty of guys. In fact you had a good few dates between the time that you and Cole broke up to when you and Ryan got together."

Lily nodded again and Brennan continued, "Well you'll meet more guys. They might all be the same or a little bit different. But then, Lily, you will meet one guy."

Brennan smiled and said, "You will meet one guy who will make you question everything about your self. And you will hate him for it. One guy that will find the one door to the high walls you've put around yourself. One guy that will push your buttons-some you didn't even know you had. And then, Lily, you will fall in love with him."

Lily frowned slightly and asked, "How do you know that?"

"I see a little bit of myself in you," Brennan replied simply, "Not a lot but some. And I think that you are a capable young woman who can think for herself. Don't let anyone think otherwise."

Lily smiled and said, "Thank you Brennan." The doorbell rang at the moment and Lily hopped off the stool to answer it.

Brennan straightened up and sighed. "_If only you could see that you've already met that guy," _she thought.

Lily walked towards the door, Brennan's words echoing over and over in her head. Although she was thankful for those words they confused her slightly. She answered the door and when she saw who stood on the porch, her mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing here?" she said, a smile coming to her face.

Suze smiled widely and replied, "I thought about what you said about coming home more often. And here I am!"

Lily laughed and hugged her before the two girls walked into the house shutting the front door behind them. Lily glanced at the stairs and then back at Suze.

"Um there's something you should know-."

"What's all the racket about?" Cole said as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Look who's here!" Lily said, giving him look.

Cole picked up on it and glanced down the landing before saying, "Hey Suze! You're home from college!"

Suze rolled her eyes and said, "I hate it when you two do your eye message thing. It's like a silent conversation between the two of you and while it is cute, it is also annoying! What's going on?"

Before anyone could say anything, Matt appeared beside Cole and looked down the stairs. His eyes locked on Suze and he was silent for a moment before saying, "Long time no see."

Suze looked at him and said, "Hey Mattie."

Cole and Lily looked at each other, giving each other another look. Then Cole turned to Matt and said, "Come on. Why don't we put a movie on in the living room?"

Matt shrugged and the two boys walked down the stairs. "That's sounds like a good idea!"

Lily said as they reached the bottom and the group walked into the living room. Matt and Suze sat awkwardly on the couch and Cole whispered to Lily, "This isn't going to be pretty."

Lily sighed. "Just great," she said dryly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this**.

Cole felt like punching Matt in the face.

Half because he wanted him to pay for putting him in this awkward position and the other half to break the unbearable tension.

At the moment he was sitting on the couch with Lily on his right, Matt on his left and Suze on Lily's other side. The movie was playing and all their eyes were watching it. Cole decided to ignore the fact that Lily's leg was pressed against the side of his leg and hoped that something would break the tension.

Matt and Suze had broken up before him and Lily and Cole always thought that there was something else that had happened between them that neither Lily nor he had heard about.

Cole smiled slightly. The thought that Matt and Suze could have a more complicated relationship then him and Lily, seemed so out of character for their two friends.

Brennan walked into the room with the phone and Cole smiled, hoping his mother would break the tension.

"Matt," Brennan said, "Your mom called to say that some Harris girl called your house looking for you."

Cole and Lily looked at each other and then back at Brennan. _"Shit!"_ They didn't want that kind of tension breaker.

Matt stammered, "Um, um, thanks Brennan." Brennan nodded, not noticing the crackling tension that had settled in the room, and she walked out of the room.

The four friends sat on the couch in silence until Suze said, "So…you're still talking to Katie Harris?"

Matt sighed and said, "No Suze, I'm not. The girl just won't leave me alone."

"She does that!" Cole put in, "She's latches into you and doesn't leave you alone!"

Suze bit the inside of her cheek and said, "Well you should have told her to leave you alone a long time ago!"

Matt leaned forward and looked at her across Cole and Lily. "And would you have stayed with me then? If I had told her to back off instead of just ignoring her!"

Suze sat up to look at him and exclaimed, "I don't know Matt! She was still spreading rumours about you and her!"

"They were lies Suze! I already told you that!"

Cole and Lily sat frozen between their two arguing friends.

Suddenly Cole said, "I need to go feed the dog!"

"I'll help!" Lily said, as the two of them jumped up off the couch.

"You don't have a dog!" Matt argued.

Lily and Cole looked at each other and then at their friends. "Fine then, we have to go feed Michael!" Cole said as he and Lily hurried out of the living room, nearly tripped over the paint tins and brushes that Booth needed for painting the living room the next day.

They hurried up the stairs and onto the landing. "What are we going to do?" Lily said.

"I don't know Kansas! I mean Katie Harris must be the other reason why the broke up. Remember the rumours about Matt and Katie a few months ago, right before Matt and Suze broke up?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, but I didn't take them seriously! They were all about Matt and Katie going out behind Suze's back."

Cole nodded, "Well what can we do?"

Lily and Cole were silent for a few moments listening to Matt and Suze argue with each other. Lily looked at Cole and said, "We could just stay here and let them argue with each other?"

Cole smiled slightly. "That sounds like a good idea," he said.

Lily sighed and glanced down the stairs, then sitting down on the floor with her back against the wall. Cole sat down beside her and stretched his legs in front of him. Lily did the same and they sat there for a moment, listening to the shouts coming from downstairs.

"It's so weird to hear them arguing," Lily said.

Cole nodded, "Defiantly. Matt and Suze hardly ever argued when they went out and when they did it everything fixed in a few minutes."

Lily smirked slightly, "Unlike us."

Cole snorted and replied, "No kidding Kansas! Remember the time we fought over the fact that I was spending too much time at hockey."

Lily nodded, "Yup. I said as much as I liked the sport myself, there's only so much of it I can take. I felt like you were paying more attention to the game then me or anyone else."

Cole said, "You threw a hockey stick at me."

"But it missed you! And I was mad!" Lily argued.

Cole nodded and said, "You wouldn't talk to me for three days and then the night of a Capital's game I told my Dad to take Michael to it instead."

Lily smiled slightly and Cole said, "Then I climbed up the tree to your balcony and opened the door-."

"Then I kicked you in the shins thinking you were a burglar breaking into my house," Lily said frowning slightly.

Cole smirked and said, "Yes, but then you made it up to me!"

Lily blushed and shoved him in the shoulder.

Cole smiled and said, "Sorry. I shouldn't say those things to my ex-girlfriend who has a new boyfriend."

"But the thing is our conversations when we went out and even before we went out were like that. I say something and you scowl and you say something and I punch you. I'd liked that," Lily said with a smile.

Cole looked at her and asked, "So you'd like to go back to that?"

Lily thought for a moment and then nodded. "We did say to stop the awkwardness."

Cole nodded and then Parker came running up the stairs. He stopped when he saw Cole and Lily sitting on the floor.

"Why are there two arguing teenagers in our living room?"

"Matt and Suze are working out their relationship problems," Lily said.

Parker blinked and said, "But why does it have to be in our living room?"

"Do you want to go down there and tell them to move?" Cole asked. Parker visibly shuddered and hurried down the hall to James's room.

"Hey! Ask James does he have any food in his room!" Cole called as Parker entered the room.

Lily frowned and said, "Why would he have food in his r-." She was interrupted by Parker appearing at the door and throwing a bag of sweets at Cole before disappearing into the room again.

Cole smiled and picked up the bag of sweets, opening them. Lily smirked and asked, "Do you guys normally have sweets in your room?"

Cole shrugged and offered her sweets. They sat for a while eating sweets and listening to the argument that was still going on downstairs.

Lily smiled slightly. "You know before I met you, I never thought I would be sitting on an upstairs landing, eating sweets and listening to two of my friends arguing downstairs."

Cole smiled and replied, "It's because I bring excitement into your life Kansas. Without me you'd be so bored."

Lily sighed and said, "The sad part about that sentence is that it's kind of true."

Cole laughed and put another sweet into his mouth. Lily slapped his arm and said, "Stop eating all the red ones! Share!"

Cole rolled his eyes and replied, "There are loads of yellow and green ones and don't say you don't like them because you always eat them when we got them at the cinema!"

Lily sighed and said, "Alright fine. Be a pig then."

"Thank you," Cole replied with a smile. The sound of something thumbing against a wall downstairs was heard and Cole and Lily looked at each other in shock.

James and Parker looked out from the room and James hurried towards the stairs.

"Don't do it James!" Cole said.

James stopped and looked at him. "But my laptop is down there! If they're throwing things then it could be next!"

"Let it go James! It's not worth it!" Parker added.

Lily said, "Guys if you think about it then you'll realize that Suze probably threw her bag at Matt. She wouldn't throw anything that wasn't her property. She respects your parents too much for that."

James eyes grew wide and he said, "Mom, Dad and Michael are downstairs in the other living room! What if they go to see what all the shouting is about?"

"It's ok! Michael can run fast and Mom and Dad can fight their way out if they need to!" Parker said.

Lily nearly laughed at the boys' dramatics and she said, "Guys I don't think Matt and Suze can cause that much damage!"

Cole looked at her and asked, "Have you ever seen Suze mad? And I mean really mad!"

Lily frowned and replied, "Not really. Why?"

"It's scary, ok?" James exclaimed.

"Once I scared away her date because I thought he was an ass. She predicted several different versions of my death on the Angelator and then made them play on a loop in my computer," Parker said, shuddering slightly.

Lily looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "But Suze would never do any of those things!"

Parker replied, "Oh I know. It was just creepy and she has a mean right hook as well."

James and Parker went back into James's room if only to escape the yelling coming from downstairs.

"James made a good point though," Lily said.

"About Suze throwing his laptop at Matt? Yes, that would be pretty funny!" Cole said with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "No about your parents wondering about the yelling."

Cole shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that they've figured out what's going on and are staying out of Matt and Suze's way."

Lily nodded and sighed. She stared at the wall opposite her and said quietly, "What happened to them? They used to be so happy with each other."

Cole sighed and said, "I guess they just got used to each other. And then they stopped appreciating each other." Lily glanced at Cole who was staring ahead of him and then she looked back at the opposite wall. Wallpaper never looked so interesting.

"Then when they broke up because of Suze's friends from college and the rumours Katie's started, they realized what a mistake they had made. And now the two of want to be in each other's lives so badly, even if it's not romantically, that they are willing to hide whatever feelings they have to keep a friendship."

Lily smiled and said, "You're suddenly an expert?"

Cole chuckled slightly, and he said, "I only know that because that's what happened to us."

Lily frowned at him and Cole said quickly, "I mean the first part! We didn't break up because of the same reasons as Matt and Suze."

Lily nodded, "Ya, we broke up because everyone decide to poke their nose into our relationship and tell us we were too young for such a serious relationship!"

"We listened," Cole pointed out. Lily nodded and they were silent for a moment.

"Maybe they have a point."

Cole frowned at Lily's words and she said sadly, "You said that to me one day after school at this house. Do you remember?"

Cole nodded. How could he forget? That day had been filled with people telling them that they were stupid for staying with each other for so long. They should have been playing the field or something like that. Lily and he had walked into the living room and she was complaining about people sticking their nose into their business.

And then Cole said it. Those five words that he regretted as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Lily replied quietly, "You said those words to me and I wanted to know why you would even think that-."

"And then we got into a huge argument that ended with you leaving the house-," Cole interrupted.

"And then the days after were so weird and awkward that we decide to brake up thinking that some people had a point about have serious relationships so young," Lily said.

They didn't say anything for a moment and Lily was pretty sure that she was near tears so she tried to keep calm.

Then she heard Cole say, "If I could I would take those words back in second."

Lily looked at him and he caught her gaze with his green eyes. "Kansas I would take them back," he said again quietly.

Before Lily could say anything the sound of footsteps was heard and Suze appeared at the top of the stairs. She was a bit surprised to see Lily and Cole sitting on the landing but she said, "Um, Lily? Can you walk to my parents' place with me? It's only in the next street."

Lily nodded and stood up. Giving a glance to Cole, she walked down the stairs and out the front door with Suze shutting the door behind her. She stopped on the front porch and said, "Actually I can't! Cole and I aren't allowed leave the house without Booth or Brennan."

Suze frowned and said, "I know! I'm sorry! My head is all over the place."

"It's ok," Lily said sitting down on the porch step.

Suze sat down beside her and sighed. Lily bit her lip and asked, "So Angela and Hodgins are in the next street? It's nice that they moved closer to Booth and Brennan."

Suze nodded and not in the mood for small talk, asked, "Did you and Cole hear me and Matt fighting?"

Lily snorted and said, "I think the whole state heard you and Matt arguing!"

Suze looked at her and Lily said, "Sorry and yes kind of. We got a bit distracted."

Suze smirked and said, "You two made out on the carpet didn't you?"

Lily frowned and said, "We did not! Actually we talk about how our relationship broke up."

Suze sighed, "You want to know something Lily?"

Lily looked at her and Suze said, "I find that there is nothing more ignorant then a person who thinks they know everything."

Lily frowned slightly, not knowing where she was going with this and Suze said, "Most of the time, we don't know shit! Especially the teenagers in your school! They think that you can only find love when you're older but that's bullshit! There is no age limit to finding the person you love Lily!"

Lily bit her lip and Suze stared out ahead of her. There was a small smile on her face and she said, "I met the guy I love when I was five years old. It took me thirteen years to realize that I loved him and it took me seconds to lose him."

Suze looked at Lily, with tears filling her eyes. "When I argued with Matt just now about-about everything in our relationship and how we broke up…I was kind of glad. It meant that I was actually talking him again and even that felt so good because…because I miss him so much!"

Suze broke down into tears, the ones she had been holding in since halfway through her argument with Matt. Lily wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her. She didn't know what to say so she just let Suze cry.

**-Cole-**

Cole walked down the stairs, his mind buzzing. Why did he say that? Ok it was true but did he have to tell her that?

He stopped when he walked into the living room and saw Matt sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Cole sighed and sat down beside his friend. Matt seemed to be in his own world but after feeling someone sit down beside him he looked up. Cole watched as his friend whipped away a few stay tears with his sleeve and sniffed.

"Guess you heard all that yelling huh?" Matt asked in a think voice before clearing his throat.

Cole sighed and replied, "Yes. And stop that sniffing. This is me here! I was there when your grandma died and you cried. I was there in the hospital after you broke your leg in a hockey game and you cried. Don't act all tough and shit around me!"

Matt smiled slightly and he said, "Thanks. Plus you cried when you broke your hand in a hockey practise."

Cole sighed and replied, "Ok fine, I did cry. Happy now?"

Matt just smirked and sniffed again. Cole nodded and said, "If it makes you feel better, I think I told Lily that I want her back after three months of carefully hiding my feelings for her. I'm not sure but I think that's what I did."

Matt sighed and said, "We're both idiots."

"That we are," Cole said. They didn't need to say anything else. Those simple words said a lot to the two of them.

**-The next day-**

Cole sighed as he walked towards his house. He had two bags of groceries in his hands and Brennan was walking in front of him with her own bags.

"I swear your father better have painted the living room or else I'll make him stay up all night and paint it!" Brennan said, a smirk coming over Cole's face.

When they opened the door, loud music filled their ears. Cole and Brennan left the bags in the kitchen and then walked into the living room.

It wasn't the room that Matt and Suze had argued in the night before; it was actually the living room that Brennan, Booth and Michael had stayed in to keep away from the fighting teens. A big smile came to Cole's face when he stood in the doorway of the living room.

The furniture was pushed together and covered with sheets and other sheets and newspapers were also spread out on the floor. But there was a radio playing in the room resting on a covered table and music was blearing out of it. Lily and Michael were dancing around the room and belting out the lyrics with paintbrushes in their hands.

"Having fun?" Brennan called over the music. Lily and Michael looked at them and nodded. Lily walked over and turned off the radio.

"Booth, Parker and James are getting more paint from the shed outside," she said.

Cole smirked at her appearance. Her old jeans were splattered with the cream paint as well as her grey t-shirt. She had speckles of paint over her face and her hair was up in a messy bun.

Michael was also covered in paint with paint stains that looked strangely like hand prints on his t-shirt like he had whipped his hands on his shirt. He probably had. Plus his hair was covered in paint but Michael didn't seem to mind.

Brennan walked out of the open French doors to look for her husband and sons and Michael followed her.

Cole looked at Lily and said, "Look about what I said last night-."

"We said we weren't going to be awkward!" Lily said quickly.

Cole frowned slightly. What, were they just going to ignore moments like they had had last night? Cole guessed so.

"Alright then," he said shrugging and smiling slightly. He looked her up and down again and said, "You kind of look like a mess by the way."

A quick flick of the wrist later and Cole suddenly found his white t-shirt covered in cream paint. He looked at Lily who just shrugged and said, "Now you look like a mess too!"

Booth walked in at the moment and said, "You're here Cole, good. We've got a whole other wall to paint and the ceiling!"

Booth frowned at his paint splattered shirt and said, "How did-."

Cole pointed to Lily and Booth said, "Oh! Ok never mind."

Lily smiled slightly. "Well come on then Cole. Time to help!"

The music was turned on again and soon Lily and Michael were dancing around the room again. Parker and James came into the room and threw Cole at paint brush.

Booth smiled as Parker started to get into the music and was playing air guitar while James and Cole laughed and actually painted the wall. Brennan looked at him and gestured towards the kitchen. Booth followed her as she walked into the kitchen and asked, "You want us to work on the case don't you?"

Brennan shrugged, "The kids are busy painting and the files are upstairs in the office. I want this case solved and this person caught as soon as possible."

Booth sighed and replied, "Alright, let's go then." He put his hands on Brennan's shoulders and said, "But I want you to try and relax, ok."

Brennan nodded and wrapped her arms around Booth's neck, resting her head on Booth's shoulder. Booth rubbed a hand up and down his wife's back and said, "You ready to work on the case?"

Brennan nodded and they pulled apart, walking upstairs to the study.

**-Later-**

"Don't drop me!" Lily shouted at Parker and James.

"Calm down, Lily!" Parker said back.

At that moment Lily was sitting on Parker and James's shoulders with them holding onto her legs.

"I still don't see why we couldn't use the paint roller?" Lily asked feeling slightly unstable on the Booth boys' shoulders.

"We can't find the roller! Plus this is funnier!" Parker said as Lily started to paint the ceiling.

Parker stood back slightly but his foot caught on a sheet and he stumbled. This caused Lily to start falling and she screamed.

Cole moved forward and caught her. They both ended up on the ground, Lily landing on Cole. Cole winched and said, "Whoa Kansas! I think you broke my rib."

Lily slapped his arm and said, "Shut up!" She stood up and held out her hand to him. He took it and he pulled him himself up.

"I think we should find the roller," Lily said, "I don't want to do that again."

"I do!" Michael said, jumping up and down.

"Alright, James, Michael and I will go find the paint roller while Lily and Cole can go wash some of the paintbrushes," Parker said.

Lily and Cole picked up some paint brushes and walked into the kitchen. Lily smiled when she saw Cole's t-shirt and jeans covered in paint and flecks of it in his hair.

"How did you get so messy in an hour?" Lily asked him.

Cole turned to her and said, "Parker and James pretended to be ninjas while you were in the kitchen and they were holding paintbrushes at the time."

Lily nodded and replied, "Oh that explains it."

Lily glanced up at Cole who was washing a paintbrush in the sink and then at the paint brush on the kitchen sink. She picked up and the paint brush and said, "Hey Cole?"

Cole looked at her and she quickly brushed a streak of paint over his cheek. Cole jumped slightly and Lily laughed, "That was for saying I broke your rib!"

Cole reached out at her with another paint brush but Lily hurried out of the way and into the living room. Cole laughed and he put the paint brush back into the sink.

"So you're still not over her huh?" Cole turned to see Booth standing in the doorway of the French doors that lead out into the garden.

"You saw that?" Cole asked.

Booth nodded, "Yup, I went out into the back garden to tell Parker, James and Michael to stop dripping paint on the garden path and then I came back in here and saw you and Lily."

Cole sighed and replied, "Look, I won't say or do anything alright."

"I kind of wish you would," Booth mumbled.

"What?" Cole said, not hearing him.

"Nothing," Booth said, "Just try not to be so awkward around each other. It doesn't work for anyone."

"We won't," Cole said. Then he sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Why is it that I fell for such a complicated girl who's hard to get over?" he said.

Booth sighed and walked forward. He said, "It's a thing all Booth men, Cole."

He sighed and said, "Ok don't- I repeat don't- tell your mother I generalised women like this but think of women like Bond girls."

"I can already tell that Mom would kick your ass for saying this!" Cole said.

"Anyway," Booth said, "A lot of guys like the damsel in distress type that they have to rescue from the clutches of the villain. But we Booth men?"

He clapped a hand on Cole's shoulder and said, "We like the type that tries to kill you first."

Cole nodded and said, "Yup, that sounds about right."

Booth nodded and walked upstairs and back to the study. Cole sighed and then looked up when he saw Lily walk into the kitchen.

"Parker found the roller and a few more paintbrushes. Come on," she said before walking back into the kitchen. Cole nodded and walked into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Lily hurried don the stairs of the Booth house, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the dirty shirt on the banister. Picking it up between her thumb and index fingers she walked into the kitchen.

Seeing James sitting at the kitchen island, Lily threw the shirt at his head and said, "Would you pick up your dirty clothes!"

James pulled the shirt off his head and replied, "Fine! Just stop throwing my clothes at me!"

Lily grinned and walked towards the fridge, opening it to get her breakfast. She pulled out a carton of orange juice and shut the fridge. As she poured some into a glass, she felt a pair of stronger arms come around her waist.

Lily smiled as someone's lips kissed the side of her neck and she said, "Good morning Cole."

Cole grinned and replied, "Morning Kansas."

Cole let go of her and walked over to the cupboard to his own glass. Lily sat at the kitchen island beside James and said, "Where are Booth and Brennan?"

"They got called out early for a case," James said, "And I have to get ready for a lecture that I have in an hour." With a smile he got up off the stool and walked towards the stairs.

Cole's phone rang and Lily looked at him as he answered it. "Hello?" he said. He listened to the person on the other end of the phone and looked at Lily.

He asked her, "Cinema tonight with Matt and Suze?"

Lily nodded and Cole said into the phone, "Yup, that'll be fine. See you then." He hung up and walked over to Lily and sat down beside her. "So what do you want to do until we have to meet Matt and Suze?"

Lily bit her lip and thought for a moment. "We could go to the park? I heard there's a free concert going on down there."

"Sounds good to me" Cole said before leaning and kissing her. Lily smiled and placed her hand on the side of his neck.

"Lily," Cole mumbled.

Lily frowned and pulled back. "Since when do you call me Lily?"

Lily woke up with a start, her heart racing. It took her a minute to realize that she was sitting up in her bed in the Booth house.

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She lay back down on the pillow. It was just a dream. She was living in a house with her ex- boyfriend who she used to have strong feelings for so of course emotions were running high. Except that she wasn't sure that the feelings were gone anymore.

Cole sighed as he sat down on the couch. His sports bag was sitting on the floor beside him and Michael was sitting on the armchair watching TV.

He looked up when Lily walked into the living room. They had been getting on better and the awkwardness about their relationship had nearly disappeared.

Lily smiled slightly. "Are you going to the ice rink?" she asked pointing to the bag.

Cole nodded and said, "Yes, Dad and I are going for a short game. You can come if you want."

Lily nodded, "Thanks. I'd love to."

Soon she, Cole and Booth were driving to the rink, hockey gear pilled into the car. "Just a short game ok guys? Brennan wants us back for a family dinner," Booth said as he arrived at the rink.

"We got it Dad," Cole said. They got out of the car, Booth locking it and then they walked into the rink.

There was hardly anyone else around, in fact not counting the employer who let them in, they seemed to be the only ones there. "Looks quiet around here," Booth said frowning.

Cole sighed and said, "You want to go take a look around don't you?"

Booth nodded and he said, "Go get changed and I'll meet you in a minute."

Lily and Cole walked towards the dressing rooms while Booth went the other way to have a look round. They were half way towards the changing rooms when Cole grabbed Lily's arm.

She frowned and looked at him. Cole was staring at the ice rink and Lily followed his gaze. She soon caught sight of what he was staring at.

"What is that?" she whispered to him. "I'm not sure," Cole whispered back.

Lying in the middle of the rink was an object. An object that looked strangely like a body.

"Stay here," Cole said as he stepped forward.

"Right, like that's going to happen," Lily said, following him.

They both stepped onto the ice in their normal shoes and made their way to the middle of the rink. They both tried to keep their balance on the ice and soon they were standing near the body.

And that's what it was; a body. It was like the kind that Cole had seen his mother look at; more bones then flesh.

Cole bent down and Lily grabbed his hand. "Don't touch it!" Lily exclaimed.

But Cole just put his fingertips on the body's arm. He pulled his hand back and said, "It's warm."

"What?" Lily said.

Cole looked at her and said, "It's warm Kansas. If it was on the ice for a long time then it would cold but its not."

He looked around and whispered to her, "If the body hasn't been here long then the person who put it there may still be here."

Lily looked around but saw no one in sight while Cole pulled out his phone and dialled Booth's number.

Lily looked down at her hand, which was clasped in Cole's. She bit her lip and didn't move it. Holding his hand seemed to calm her slightly.

"Dad," Cole said into the phone, "There's a body on the rink and it's still warm. The guy you're after might still be here."

Booth talked for a moment and then Cole said, "We're standing by the body but ok we'll stay where we are."

He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Everything's going to be fine Kansas. We just have to stay put for a moment." Lily nodded and wrapped her coat tighter around her.

Soon Lily and Cole were sitting in Booth's car again watching as the police entered and exited the ice rink. The whole place had been sealed off and they had just finished searching it.

In fact Booth had some officers look over his car as well before Lily and Cole got into it. There were also some TV crews hanging around.

Booth opened the door to the car and got into the driver's seat. After shutting the door behind him Booth turned around and said, "We didn't find anyone in the rink. We think that the guy managed to leave the rink without anyone seeing him."

Cole sighed and asked, "How did he know we were going to be at the rink?"

Booth shrugged, "I don't know at the minute. I'll have to check with the team later. But let's get you home first."

With that he started the car and drove away from the rink.

James smiled slightly. He stared down at the sandwich in front of him that was cut in half, and sighed happily.

Suddenly the door opened and Lily, Cole and Booth walked in the door, shutting it behind them.

"Where's your mom?" Booth asked James as soon as he saw him.

James frowned and said, "At the lab. Why, what's wrong?"

Lily and Cole sat down in the living room while Booth walked into the kitchen. "There was another body found and we need to investigate." Then Booth quickly grabbed half of the sandwich and turned to walk up the stairs.

**-A few minutes later-**

James frowned even more and followed him saying, "Hey! That's my sandwich!"

After a moment he gave up and hurried back into the kitchen only to see the plate empty and Michael walking into the back garden with the other half of the sandwich.

"Does anyone in this house understand the concept of not stealing other people's food?" James said throwing his hands in the air. He shook his head and walked into the living room to watch TV.

Lily smirked at this and said, "You can make yourself another sandwich James."

James flopped down beside her on the couch and folded his arms, pouting slightly. "It's the principal of the thing," he grumbled. Lily just shook her head and looked at the TV, which had just been turned on.

**-The next day-**

"Hodgins! Please tell me you have something!" Booth said as he walked towards Hodgins's station.

Hodgins looked up from his microscope and asked, "Hey how are Cole and Lily? I heard they found the body on the rink."

Booth nodded and stood beside him. "They seem to be ok but I'll have to wait and see. Maybe I'll get Sweets to analyze them or something."

Hodgins frowned and replied, "The last time you did that with Parker and James they pretended to be having nightmares about a flock of seagulls attacking them for fishing at the beach. Sweets was about to start panicking until you told both of them to stop kidding around."

Booth shrugged and said, "Anyway the body at the rink? It was still warm when Cole and Lily found it so I think it was wrapped in something after it was dug up, maybe a thick rug or something. Brennan said that might have kept it at a certain temperature."

"So the body was like the other?" Hodgins asked.

Booth nodded, "Yes but this time there was no message on the ribs."

"What does that mean?" Hodgins said.

Booth shrugged, "I've got Sweets looking into it. But now I want to know what you've got."

Hodgins leaned against the counter and said, "I examined the dirt that covered all the bodies and they all show the same type of sap in them. The sap is from a sycamore tree and because it's in the dirt, I'd say that the tree in the cemetery, near where these bodies were buried."

Booth looked at him and said, "So we're looking for a cemetery that has a sycamore tree in it, which has bodies over fifty years old and is missing three of them?"

Hodgins agreed and asked, "How are you going to find it?"

"I'll get some agents on a search," Booth said absentmindedly.

Hodgins frowned and said, "Anything else bothering you?"

Booth sighed and said, "I want Cole and Lily to be as least effect by this as possible. Now that they actually found a skeleton on the rink, how can I make them feel better?"

"Take them on vacation?" Hodgins joked but Booth smiled slightly.

"Hodgins you're a genius!" he said before hurrying to Brennan's office.

"Great," Hodgins called after him, "But would you mind telling me why I'm a genius?"

**-Later-**

Cole smiled slightly. "You guys are going to need more clothes then that," he said from where he was sitting on James's desk chair.

Parker frowned and looked down at the bag he had packed and left in the hallway. James did the same to the bag sitting on his bed. "What do you mean? We're going to Kansas for a few days and we're staying in Lily's grandparents' house. I assume that they have a washing machine there as well."

Cole sighed and said, "Her grandparents have a farm and an orchard. They expect people to pull their weight so we'll a probably be working. We're going to get dirty and sweaty and you're going to need more clothes then that."

Parker sighed and replied, "Whatever. I am just ready for a vacation."

"Even if we do have to do manual labour," James grumbled.

Lily walked into the room and asked, "Hey! Have any of you guys seen my jacket? It's the brown one with the silver buttons."

"I think I saw it in the kitchen," Parker said.

"Thanks!" Lily said, as she walked out the door. She came back in a second later and said, "By the way, you're going to need more clothes then that," and then she walked down the stairs.

Cole let out a laugh before both his brothers launched themselves at him. The three of them wrestled on the floor before Michael came running into the room, stopping at the door for only a moment, and then jumping on top of them.

Brennan walked past the room and without even looking or pausing she said, "Boys! Stop fighting!"

The four of them stood up and Cole jogged out of the room before another fight could start. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Lily sitting at the kitchen island, staring into space and holding her jacket in her hands.

"Are you ok Kansas?" he asked walking up to her.

Lily jumped slightly and replied, "Cole you know why we're going to Kansas right?"

Cole sighed and nodded, "Mom and Dad want us out of danger for a while. So we're all going to Kansas for a few days."

Lily said, "That's pretty bad isn't it?"

Cole shrugged, "I'm not sure. But I do know that Mom and Dad want us all to have fun and take out minds off the person after us."

Lily smiled slightly, "Thanks Cole." Cole smiled back and Parker came into the room. "Cole, get your stuff for Kansas together. We're leaving soon."

Cole sighed and walked out of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been busy. I'll try and update quicker. **

"Once again, Mrs Rodgers, I have to thank you for letting us stay in your home," Brennan said as she accepted the cup of coffee from the older woman.

Mrs Rodgers, Lily's grandmother, smiled and replied, "It's no problem Brennan, we have a big house and any friends of Lily's are welcome here."

Brennan sipped her coffee and then said, "It's just that there are so many people here already."

"Oh don't mind us!" Lily's uncle said from his seat across from Brennan and Booth and the dining table. Laughter rolled around the room and Brennan smiled slightly as she sat back, Booth's arm resting on the back of her chair.

They were lucky to get seats really, since the room was filled with Lily's aunts, uncles and cousins who lived in the area and came to see Lily. There was only one seat left at the dining table and there were people standing as well. In fact two of Lily's younger cousins were sitting on the counter eating ice creams and getting the dessert all over their faces.

"Plus we've already met Cole and Booth so it's not like we didn't know you at all!" Mrs Rodgers replied with a smile.

Then James walked into the kitchen from the sitting room and said down with a sigh on the remaining seat. "All the bags are upstairs in our rooms," James said, "And Cole and I are sharing a room while Michael and Parker get another."

Brennan nodded, "That's fine, honey. Now try and remember your manners and say hello to Lily's family."

James looked around at everyone and smiled, nodding slightly. Lily's family greeted him back and then Lily walked into the kitchen. Michael and Parker came and stood in the doorway and Lily said, "Cole's just texting Matt. Something about hockey practise."

James turned to Booth and asked him about playing some hockey while they were on vacation while Lily's grandfather said "Well, we have to get more seats."

Lily smiled and replied, "Oh I think this one will do!" and she sat herself down on James's lap.

James looked at her for a second before turning back to Booth. Lily frowned slightly, seeing that she hadn't annoyed him enough and then Michael suddenly sat down on her lap.

James turned to them frowned and said "Hey!" Lily and Michael laughed and then Parker sat himself down on top of all of them. "Ok, now I'm hurting!" James said from behind the other three while Lily and Michael tried to push Parker off. "Stop messing around!" Booth ordered and Parker stood up as did Michael and Lily. James stretched out his legs and frowned slightly, trying to keep the amused smile from his face.

"What did I say about manners?" Brennan asked. Michael grinned and said, "We weren't in the room when you told James that!"

Booth raised and eyebrow and asked, "If you weren't in the room then how do you know she told James that?" causing Michael to blush slightly.

"Well why don't we all get something to eat?" Mrs Rodgers asked, "We've got a lot of food in the fridge and I'm sure we can get something together."

"Sounds good to me," Booth said. Parker smiled happily. "Do you have any pie?" he asked.

Brennan groaned and replied, "Don't get them started on pie!" Booth grinned and said, "You would think that you would be used to it by now!" Brennan could only shake her head.

Cole walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. "What should Mom be used to?"

"Cole!" one of Lily's young cousins yelled happily. The smaller boy ran up to Cole and Cole picked him up and smiled.

"Hey kiddo," Cole said, "I didn't think you'd remember me."

The boy smiled and said, "Of course I remember you! We all do! You're in love with Lily and Lily's in love with you and we all love Lily!"

There was a silence in the room after that statement and everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Well who wants some food?" Lily's grandmother said, breaking the silence and everyone quickly agreed.

Cole put Lily's cousin back on the ground and glanced at Lily, who was standing beside the dining table with a faint blush on her cheeks. She caught his eye and shrugged. He gave her a half smile and shrugged back.

Michael smiled happily. "This is going to be fun! I've never stayed on a farm before." "You wouldn't be saying that in a few days," Cole grumbled.

Cole had a point. All the Booth boys as well as Booth, Brennan and Lily were working on the farm soon after they settled in.

"How many apple trees do you have?" James said as he picked up another basket full of fruit.

Lily looked down at him from her place on the ladder that was leaning against a tree. "This is an orchard. There are supposed to be a lot of trees!" she said.

James just sighed and walked off to put the basket with all the other fruit filled baskets that were sitting in the middle of the orchard.

Lily looked round to see Parker halfway up a ladder in the tree beside her with Cole and Michael standing at the bottom, Cole holding a basket and Michael chomping on an apple, that Lily's grandmother had given him. It was late afternoon and they had been working in the orchard all day. Not that Lily minded much since she had been helping at her grandparents' farm for years.

No, it was something else that was bothering her. Her family had welcomed the Booth family with open arms and everything seemed fine. But at certain moments Lily had caught her uncle giving her grandfather a look or her aunt frowning slightly. Even some of her cousins, the ones around her brothers' ages, had funny looks on their faces at certain points and she didn't understand why.

But by the third day of their vacation, most of her family were back to normal and the looks stopped. Except for her grandfather that is and Lily had seen her grandmother frowning at him sometimes, as if to tell him off.

"Lily!" Lily jumped slightly, snapping out of her thoughts and looked down to see Cole standing at the base of the ladder.

"Your grandmother said that lunch is ready," he called to her and Lily nodded and began to climb down. She got to the ground and she and Cole walked towards the house.

The house was filled with laughter and talk and the dining table was covered with food. Michael smiled slightly. "There's so much pie!" he said, his voice happy with excitement. Lily grinned at the sight of him so excited and she nearly laughed out loud when saw that the other Booth men were just as excited at the three different types of dessert that her grandmother had put on the table. She caught Brennan's eye and Brennan just smiled and shrugged.

Soon everyone was fed and Lily leaned back in her chair with a sigh. Parker's arm was draped lazily across the back of her chair but Lily didn't really notice because her grandfather seemed to be angry about something.

Lily's grandmother came around to Lily's side to take her empty plate from her. "What's wrong with granddad?" Lily whispered to her.

Mrs Rodgers looked at her and replied, "He's just in a bad mood, sweetheart."

Mrs Rodgers walked away but Lily could tell that she hadn't really answered her question.

A few minutes later Booth and Brennan decided to take a walk around the farm and Michael said he would join them. Then Lily's cousin asked her and Cole to help with the last of the apple picking.

When they left it was only James and Parker left in the kitchen with Lily's family. James smiled slightly. "That was a really good meal Mrs Rodgers, thank you," he said, smiling at Lily's grandmother. Mrs Rodgers smiled at him and said it was no problem.

Parker smiled slightly. "Seriously, I have a new appreciation of food. A good meal is what you need after working so hard!"

"Come on! I want to show you the horses!" one of Lily's small cousins said as she pulled on Parker's arm to get him to stand up.

"Why don't you all go ahead," Lily's grandfather said, "I want to talk to the boys for a few minutes."

Parker and James looked at each, frowning, while Lily's young cousins hurried out of the house to see the animals. "Is there so thing wrong?" Parker asked.

Mrs Rodgers frowned at her husband and said, "Stop being so ridiculous! You'll make them uncomfortable."

Mr Rodgers just looked at Parker and James and asked, "What are your intensions towards Lily?"

Parker's eyes widened while James snorted. "Isn't this a conversation for Cole?" James said.

"Leave the boys alone," Lily's uncle said. "You were just as concerned as I was earlier," Mr Rodgers said.

"But we all changed our minds. I mean Parker and James are so much older then Lily and I am sure they think of her as a sister."

"Exactly!" Parker said "Lily's a good friend of ours and we don't think of her as…as whatever you think we think of her as."

"But you've been putting your arm around her shoulders and other thinks like that!" Mr Rodgers argued.

Mrs Rodgers just rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sure they were all friendly gestures."

"We're not trying anything on with Lily!" James said, "You don't have to worry."

"What's going on?" Everyone looked to see Lily and Cole standing in the doorway.

"Nothing," Parker said, "We're just talking. Have you finished the apple picking?"

"Nope that is why you two are going to help. Come on!" Lily said. Parker and James stood up and followed Lily and Cole out the door.

Parker smiled slightly. He watched as Cole put his hand on the base of Lily's back as they stepped around some baskets that the younger children had left scattered on the path. It was like a reflex really and he doubted that Lily even thought it was strange. Oh yes, any questions about intensions towards Lily really should be directed to Cole.

Cole weighed the small ball in his hand for a moment and then, lifting his arm, he sent it hurtling towards the bottles. The tower of plastic bottles crashed down, hitting the platform that it was standing on.

"Well done, which one would you like?" the man running the game stall asked. Cole smiled and looked around at the range of stuffed toys that were on display.

"I'll have that one," he said, gesturing towards the medium sized pig on the top shelf. The man handed it to him and Cole smiled his thanks.

Turning around, he gazed at all the different stalls that were set up for a huge fair. As well as stalls that were filled with games and food there were a few rides, including a large ferias wheel. Cole saw members of Lily's family who were walking around and enjoying the fair and then he caught sight of his own parents.

He walked over to where Brennan and Booth were standing in front of the cotton candy stall, buying two large cones of the sweet treat.

"See?" Cole said as he walked up to them, holding out his prize, "Here's the pet pig you wanted Mom."

Brennan laughed and took the toy from Cole. "Thank you," she said and Booth asked, "Have you seen Lily? Last time I saw her she was being pulled along by those two girls."

"You mean Ann and Lucy?" Cole said, "They're her friends from here in Riverbrook. They're also the ones whose jaws dropped when they saw James and Parker."

Brennan frowned and replied, "Well I think that was slightly James and Parker fault. They didn't have to appear in front of Ann and Lucy shirtless."

"Well that was Michael's fault. He sprayed them with water from the hose and they were soaking," Booth said, "The boys just took off their shirts as they made their way to their room to change and how were they to know that Ann and Lucy were standing in the hallway."

"Is there like a drink or something that gives them instant muscles?"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to look Ann and Lucy. "What are talking about?" Lily asked.

"How Parker and James became so hot," Lucy said simply.

"They look after themselves. They play hockey a lot and eat well enough and plus have you seen Booth and Brennan? They have good genes. There's no special drink or whatever."

"Well they're still good looking. Plus Michael is so cute!" Ann said, "I just want to hug him."

Lily was about to answer her but instead she stopped and stared across the fair ground.

"What's wrong- oh," Ann said, her face dropping when she saw the same person that Lily saw. "What is she doing here?" Lucy said, scrunching up her nose as if there was a bad smell.

That wasn't much of a mystery. The Riverbrook fair attracted people from all around and Lily had been seeing people from her old town, Robinson, since she got to the fair ground.

But she really didn't want to see Jenny there. The same Jenny who had always tormented her and teased her about her lack of lady like skills when she lived in Robinson. She had even tried to bully Lily when the Robinson hockey team and cheerleading squad, which Jenny was the captain of, had come to Washington to play in a charity game against Lily's new school.

Thankfully Lily had Cole, Matt and Suze to help her through and Jenny had gone back to Kansas with her tail between her legs. But that didn't mean that Lily wanted to see her again. Or see her so called 'friends' that were gathered around her.

"Just ignore her," Ann said, "She's not worth it."

"I know," Lily said turning her back to Jenny and her group.

Lucy phone beeped and she read the text that came onto the screen. "Oh no!" Lucy said, "Mom's got to go into work to cover for someone and she says I've got to look after that little brother of mine!"

"Why don't you baby-sit him here," Lily said, "You're house is only up the road and I bet he'd love it."

"But…it's dark now," Lucy said, with a worried expression on her face, "I don't want to walk in the dark."

"Maybe you can get one of the Booth's to walk you!" Ann suggested happily.

Lucy brightened immediately and replied, "Brilliant idea! Do you think I can make one of them profess his undying love for me while I'm at it?"

"Alright! Ann, will you walk with Lucy to get her brother and then I can stay here and make sure no else throws themselves at the Booth men," Lily said

"Spoilsport!" Lucy mumbled as she and Ann walked away.

Lily just grinned and looked out over the fair ground. Quickly looking away from Jenny and her friends Lily spotted Cole standing by a games stall. Lily walked across the fair ground and soon was standing beside him. Cole turned and grinned at her. Lily smiled slightly.

"Are you any good at this?" she asked, gesturing towards the darts game that they were standing in front of.

"I'm not sure," he said, "But I think the real question is why do you look like someone just slapped you?"

Lily looked at him in surprise and Cole smirked, saying, "I know you Kansas. So what's wrong?"

Lily sighed and replied, "Jenny is here. Remember her?"

Cole thought for a moment and then said, "The girl who annoyed you at the charity game?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, and now she's here with all her terrible friends."

"I thought they didn't bother you anymore?" Cole asked as he handed over some money for a handful of darts to play with.

"They don't but the only reason Jenny backed off before was because we were going out. Now you and I have broken up and she will be so pleased about that!" Lily said frowning.

Cole looked over his shoulder and saw Jenny and her friends walking around the fair ground. He looked at Lily and handed her some darts.

Sighing, and hoping that Lily wouldn't snap his hand off, Cole placed his hand on the small of her back. Lily didn't really notice but when Cole slid his hand up her back, she stiffened slightly. Lily's heart jumped when Cole's hand was on the back of neck and soon Cole's arm was around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Jenny doesn't know we broke up. Why not let her think we didn't?" he said.

"Trick her?" Lily asked smiling slightly.

Cole shrugged and replied, "We don't even have to talk to her."

Lily turned back to look at the game stall in front of her. This might not be such a good idea. Ex-boyfriend acting like a real boyfriend. Especially with all the history between the two of them.

Then Cole's fingers brushed against her cheek and Lily felt a spark on her face. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Will you stay beside me?" Lucy screeched at her little brother. Said little brother just scoffed and ran off to the ice cream machine.

Lucy groaned and turned to Ann saying, "I'll be back in a minute!" before running after her brother.

Ann smiled and looked around the fair ground. She stopped when she saw Lily and Cole standing beside cotton candy machine. That was normal except for the fact that Cole had his arm around Lily's waist and she was leaning into him. It was a subtle but clear pose that belonged to a couple but Ann knew that they certainly weren't a couple any more.

Ann quickly walked up to them and said, "Hey guys." Lily and Cole smiled at her and before they said anything, Ann stated, "Cole I'm just borrowing Lily here for a moment."

With that she took Lily's arm and dragged her away. Lily sent an apologetic look to Cole and walked with Ann. The two girls stopped a few yards away from Cole and Ann asked, "What the heck are you doing?"

Lily grinned and said, "Cole and I are playing a trick on Jenny, making her think we're still going out."

Ann looked at her frowning. "That includes all the touching?"

Lily shrugged slightly. "We just talk the same to each other, act the same to each other... there's just more touching."

Ann looked at her and was silent for a moment. "Lily, I'm your friend and as your friend I have to tell you…stop this! I know you say that you and Cole are just friends but this pretending is just going to make things complicated. You know I'm right."

Lily looked at Cole who was still standing in line for cotton candy. She had been pretending that it was ok that she and Cole were acting like this. That the tingling feeling she felt when he touched her arm was nothing because he was just her ex who was helping her trick and enemy. But it wasn't really.

Lily sighed and turned back to Ann. "I know," she said, "I'm sorry, it's just- I'll go talk to Cole."

With that Lily turned around and walked towards Cole. Ann watched as Lily talked to Cole. She saw him frown slightly but then he smirked and shrugged, saying it was ok. Lily smiled back at him and they continued waiting in line for cotton candy.

Lucy hurried up to Ann with her little brother's wrist clasped in her hand with an iron-like grip. "What did I miss?" Lucy asked when she reached her friend.

Ann sighed and replied, "Lily and Cole still like each other."

Lucy rolled her eyes and said, "I thought that was obvious."

It was dark when people came back to the Rodgers house and the Booth's and a few of Lily's family were staying in the house. Lily had the room that she usually stayed in and at the moment she was standing at the window looking out at the farm.

Lily could hear people talking downstairs and she smiled slightly. What had happened earlier with Cole had come close to being awkward but by now they were used to brushing things like that aside. Lily sighed.

Then she heard a knock at the door and when she turned around she saw Cole standing in the doorway. She smiled slightly.

"Hey," she said softly, "Are you ok?"

Cole nodded and walked towards her. Standing beside her he looked out the window and said quietly, "Nice view."

Lily looked out the window too and looked out over the farm. You could see a lot of the farm from the window. The long driveway that joined the road that lead into town and the barn, recently built since the fire last time Lily was there.

Lily shuddered at that particular memory. Being trapped inside that barn while it was on fire was not something she wanted to do again.

Cole frowned at her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Lily nodded, leaning against the wall beside the window, "Yes, just remembering the last time we were here."

"That wasn't the best vacation," Cole said.

Lily nodded, "True. In fact, the last time I stared so long out this window was when I was waiting for you to come to the farm."

Lily turned her head and gasped slightly.

Cole had leaned his hand on the wall beside her and when she turned her head; his face was only centimetres from hers. She didn't know if he did it on purpose or not but that didn't really matter at that moment.

"Kansas…," Cole said softly and Lily stared at his close face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**Ok I know it's been ages since I updated and I'm sorry! I will try and update quicker.**

You know those days when it's unbearably hot? When you wish it would rain just so you could stand in it and cool down. When your clothes stick to you and you feel lazy and tiered. Then someone gives you an ice cold drink and all you can do is drink it all. You can't get enough of it. That's what the kiss was like.

Lily wasn't sure who started it but as soon as Cole's lips were on her own, her heart jumped in her chest and her mind went blank. She kissed him back putting both hands on either side of his neck while one of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him with no room between them. His other hand, which had been propped against the wall behind her, was now in her hair near the back of her neck.

It was like they were making up for lost time. So long without each other, months' worth of pain, longing glances and feelings poured into one kiss. Lily's back hit the wall behind her but she didn't notice.

It was only a loud shout from downstairs that broke them apart but even then they only moved a centimetre away from each other. Both of them were panting slightly and Lily's nearly shuddered when she felt Cole's breath on her mouth.

Then everything hit her and Lily's hands left Cole's neck to cover her own face. "Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Shit!"

"Kansas?"

Lily looked up to see Cole still standing in front of her, with his arms still around her.

"I have a boyfriend!" she said, half to Cole and half to herself. "I have a boyfriend! I have a boyfriend!" she repeated.

Cole sighed and said, "Will you please stop saying that?"

Lily looked at him and pushed him away slightly. They now stood a few feet apart and Lily rubbed her face before saying, "That was wrong. That shouldn't have happened!"

"Are you sure about that Kansas?" Cole asked.

Lily frowned and replied, "Cole, we have a crazy person after us. We found a skeleton at an ice rink. Now we are at a place that has memories of our relationship. Our emotions are running high but still! That shouldn't have happened."

Cole sighed and turned around. He sat down on the side of Lily's bed and looked down at his hands. Silence filled the room as neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

"What are you going to tell Ryan?" Cole asked suddenly.

"That you're still in love with me and he can get lost?" he couldn't help but think.

Lily sighed and replied, "I guess I'll have to tell him the truth. I don't like lying to him." Lily groaned and said, "That'll be a fun conversation."

Cole smirked slightly and looked at her. She caught his eye from where she was standing at the window and they looked at each other. "That meant nothing Kansas?" he asked, "That kiss was just our emotions and stress getting the better of us?"

Lily hesitated for a moment and then nodded, "Of course it was. Don't you think so? I mean, it's not like we need this," she gestured towards between the two of them, "to complicate things more. We're in a stressful situation Cole and we needed comfort. Something familiar. That's all."

"Sure that's it," a sarcastic voice in her head said.

Cole started at her. Her hair was a mess-probably because he had been running his hand threw it just a few minutes ago- and her lips were slight swollen from their kiss. She looked amazing and all he wanted to do was kiss her again. But when he saw her worried eyes he sighed. She was stressed and worried and he didn't want to do anything to upset her more.

So he just smiled slightly and replied, "Ya, Kansas, I understand." He stood up and said, "I'm sorry."

Lily shrugged and said, "Its fine…I think we both had a part in that kiss anyway." Cole nodded but before he could responded, the door opened and James looked in. "Hey, Mom wants us downstairs."

Cole and Lily nodded and James turned and walked back down the stairs. Cole and Lily looked at each other for a moment before Cole said, "We better…"

Lily nodded and walked quickly towards the door. Cole walked after her and they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The other Booths were in the kitchen as well. Lily smiled slightly.

"What's going on?" she asked as Cole came to stand beside her. Brennan glanced at Booth and then looked at Cole and Lily. "There was another body found," she said simply.

Lily closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them to see Cole with a frown on his face. "We're going back to D.C aren't we?" he asked them.

"It'll be safer if we're around more agents," Booth said, "And there are plenty of agents in D.C."

"Yup, that's a good idea," James said dryly, "Let's go back to the city where there's a crazy person after Cole and Lily."

"Shut it James," Booth said, "We're going back to D.C. because we think its best." #

Cole smiled slightly. Even in times like these, his family was still the same. Smart remarks and retorts that never meant to hurt feelings. It was familiar somehow, almost comforting. Then he saw the worried expression on Lily's face and he remembered what was going on.

"When are we going back?" Lily asked. "Tomorrow," Brennan said, "You'll have time to pack so don't worry about that."

"Alright, if you think it's best," Lily said.

**-The next day-**

Being back in D.C. felt good to Lily. She felt safer here, especially in the Booth house. She liked living in the Booth house and she felt Brennan need another girl with all the men in the house with her. But Lily was pretty sure Brennan had all of them wrapped around her finger anyway. After putting her things back in her room, Lily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. James was sitting at the kitchen island and Michael was watching TV in the living room.

"What are you watching?" she asked Michael as she sat down beside him.

"Spongebob," he said simply and James snorted from his place in the kitchen. Michael stuck his tongue out at James and then hopped off the couch when he heard the doorbell ring.

Lily heard him open the door and then close it again quickly. Michael walked back into the sitting room and said, "Lily, Ryan is at the door."

Lily frowned and said, "And you just shut the door in his face?"

"Yup!" Michael said as he sat back down.

Lily sighed and hurried towards the door that Ryan was now knocking on. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

"Hey Ryan," she said as she stepped outside and onto the porch.

"Hey Lily," he said hugging her, "You're back early."

Lily nodded as he let go of her and replied, "Yes, Booth and Brennan thought it was best." Lily looked at Ryan who was just standing there, smiling at her and she knew she had to tell him about her and Cole's kiss.

**-Cole-**

Cole walked into the living room to see Michael leaning over the back of the couch and looking out the front window. "What are you doing?" he asked as he looked out the window with his brother.

"Lily and Ryan are arguing," he said simply. Cole looked out the window at the porch to see Lily and Ryan standing there.

Lily was talking while she was holding onto his arm. Ryan frowned and shook his head. He took his arm out the Lily's grasp and he said something before walking away. Lily sighed and rubbed and a hand over her face before she walked back into the house.

Cole and Michael quickly sat back down on the couch and put their eyes back to the TV. Lily didn't even go into the sitting room; walked straight upstairs.

Cole looked at Michael, who merely shrugged, and then Cole stood up and went upstairs. Cole walked into Lily's room to see her sitting at her desk, in a daze. "What did Ryan say?"

Lily looked at him when she heard this. He didn't even have to ask if she told him about the kiss. Lily sighed and replied, "He listened as I explained it to him. I think he understands the circumstances and he said he needed to think about it."

There was a pause and then Cole said, "That's it?"

Lily frowned at him and replied, "What do you mean 'That's it'?"

Cole frowned now and he said, "The guy just found out that his girlfriend kissed her ex and he just 'needs to think about it'."

Lily sighed and replied, "You know Ryan isn't exactly an emotional person so just leave it Cole, ok?"

Cole sighed and shrugged, "Ok, Kansas. I'm sorry." With that he turned and walked out the door.

**-Later-**

It was after dinner in the Booth house and while Booth and Brennan were in their study working on the case, Lily was downstairs in the living room with the Booth boys, watching TV. The movie Spiderman was on and they were all watching it. James smiled slightly.

"Hey Mickey," James said, "Do you think Spongebob could beat Spiderman?"

Lily sighed, used to those kinds of questions from her brothers. Michael thought for a moment and then said, "Depends. If it was underwater then yes but I'm not sure if it was above water."

"What if Spiderman had a diving mask on and an oxygen tank? Then could he beat him underwater?"

"I think Spongebob is a pacifist."

"You never know. He could have a black belt hidden in that pineapple house of his."

"Ok this is officially one of the weirdest conversations I've ever heard," Lily said, "…and can't Spongebob just bounce attacks off him anyway. I mean he is a sponge."

"Well really, I think he would absorb them and then send them back to Spiderman."

Just then the phone rang and Cole got up to answer it. "Hello?" he said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Cole? It's Ryan."

There was a silence between the two boys for a few moments and then Cole cleared his throat and said, "Ok. I'll just get Lily for you."

"Cole?" Ryan's voice stopped Cole from turning back to Lily and he said, "Yes?"

"Lily said that the, um, kiss was because of emotions running high and hormones and all that. That's right isn't it?"

Cole paused for a moment and then he said, "Yes, that's right. It was a stupid moment and it shouldn't have happened. Sorry, man."

Ryan sighed and said, "Its ok. Can you get Lily for me now?"

"Ya, hold on," Cole said, before tearing the phone away from him and calling Lily. He let the phone rest in his hand by his side until Lily came in and then he gave it to her before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Lily took the phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Lily," Ryan said, "It's me."

Lily sighed and replied, "Hey. Have you thought about what I said?"

Ryan said, "Yes…and I'm not as angry anymore. In fact I think we need to talk about it more."

Lily frowned at this. He wasn't showing much emotion again but that was nothing unusual. He seemed calm about it. "Ok, sounds like a good idea," she said quietly.

"Ok so I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can go out for dinner or something?"

"Sounds good!" she said.

They hung up after saying goodbye and Lily stood in the kitchen for a moment. Didn't he care at all that she had kissed her ex? She didn't want him to get all possessive about her, defiantly not but he could show a little bit of concern.

When they were together Cole was never that jealous unless a guy made a pass at her. He trusted her and sometime she didn't even realize that a guy was flirting with her, not that it happened that often. Cole would simply walk up, throw an arm around her shoulder and say, "Hey," to the guy and that seemed to say it all. Do guys have this secret language that seemed send a message with one word? Then the guy would back off and he went from flirty to just friendly in a second. When the guy left, she remembered looking up at him and he would look at her, bending down to give her a kiss.

She remembered with a small smile on her face about how she would shake her head at his jealousy and he would just shrug and everything was back to normal.

Then Lily snapped her thoughts away from Cole and rubbed a hand over her face. Ryan wasn't Cole and she should be comparing them.

**-The Booths-**

Cole's three brothers looked at he climbed the stairs and then Michael said, "Why does What's his Face have to mess every thing up?"

Parker and James looked at each other and then Parker turned to his youngest brother and said, "Ryan isn't messing anything up. Don't be so hard on him Michael."

Michael gave them both a weird look and then turned back to the TV. James and Parker looked at each other again.

Ryan wasn't their favourite person but that didn't mean he was a bad guy. But he was caught between Cole and Lily and the relationship between them. He was an obstacle between them and sooner or later one of them was going to push him aside to be with the other.

There was a good chance that Ryan was the one to come out the worst in all this and because of that Parker and James felt slightly sorry for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**Ok I know I'm taking ages to update but it's a really busy time right now so please be patient because it might take me a while to update.**

"Why don't we just give him a fucking key?"

Cole sat on the couch with his arms folded. Ryan had just come to the Booth house and now he and Lily were outside in the back garden again.

"Come on Cole he's not that bad," Parker said, not taking his eyes off the TV where he was playing a video game with James.

"Ryan is over here everyday. It's like he lives here!" Cole grumbled.

Michael glanced at him from his spot on the armchair and replied, "He's over here so often that every time there's a knock at the door, I think it's him."

"Michael, every time you open the door and see that it's Ryan you slam the door in his face! Every time!" James said. Michael just shrugged and looked at the TV.

"And Cole," Parker said, turning to his brother, "Grow up will you! I don't want to hear your bitching about Ryan. If you can't be nice to him for Lily's sake then don't say anything."

As his brothers turned back to the TV, Cole got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard he walked over to the sink for some water. Looking out of the window he saw Ryan and Lily walking around the garden. Lily was pointing out the tree house that Cole and his brothers and his father had built when they were young.

Then Ryan caught sight of the hammock that was set up between two trees. He moved to sit on it and Cole stiffened. The hammock was his spot and he couldn't count the times that he and Lily had sat in it together. Lily grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him away from the hammock.

Cole smiled as they sat down on the porch step instead. He guessed Lily didn't want him sitting there either. Cole sighed and got water from the tap. As he sipped it, he turned away from the window and watched his brothers play on the video game.

Parker's words echoed in his head. Although Ryan had been coming over a lot Lily had been making the effort to make things less awkward. She had kept Ryan out of his way and he didn't stay that long. Cole sighed and put the glass down on the counter.

Lily and Ryan came in a moment later and walked into the kitchen. Lily caught sight of Cole standing there and she opened her mouth to say an excuse for them to leave. Before she could Cole said, "Hey we're going to watch a movie in a minute. Do you want to join us?"

Lily looked at him confused while Ryan nodded and replied, "That would be great."

Cole walked into the sitting room. The video game was soon turned off and the DVD player was turned on. Lily and Ryan walked into the sitting room and they sat down. Lily smiled slightly. "What kind of movie are we watching?"

Michael opened his mouth and James pointed at him and said, "We are not watching Spongebob the Movie!"

Michael pouted and Parker said, "Michael you need to stop watching so much Spongebob. I don't think it's healthy."

"Mom said the same thing about your Power Rangers obsession," James replied.

Parker frowned at him and said, "Hey! They were good shows!" Parker punched him in the shoulder which caused James to jump on top of him and put him in a head lock.

Cole simply stepped around his fighting brothers and put in a movie. Ryan looked at Parker and James in surprise. He didn't have any brothers so this was new to him.

"Movie's starting" Michael said, giving Parker a kick in the shin to get his attention. "Oh cool," Parker said and he and James stop fighting and sat back on the couch like they hadn't fought at all.

It was a little while later and the movie was still playing. Ryan was sitting back in the arm chair with his legs stretched out in front of him. He sighed slightly, wanting a drink, and looked at the others to ask where the glasses were. But he stopped.

Lily was sitting on one end of the couch her legs propped up on the coffee table in front of her. James was slouched beside her, his body half on the coffee table and his head leaning against Lily's arm. Parker was sitting beside them while Michael was sitting on the other arm chair. Cole was sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

Ryan smiled slightly. He had never seen Lily so relaxed, especially with everything that was going on lately. It looked like she didn't have a care in the world right then. Actually she seemed to be happier when ever she was around the Booths.

Cole gave Lily's legs a tap and she looked at him. "Do you want a drink?" he asked her. Lily shook her head and Cole got up repeating the question to his brothers. When they all answered with a no, Cole turned to Ryan and asked him, "Drink?" Ryan nodded and said, "Thanks."

Cole walked into the kitchen and Lily watched him as he walked.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked her quietly and Lily looked at him, dragging her eyes from Cole's back.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, "Just glad we're all getting along." Ryan nodded and looked up to see Cole walking back into the sitting room with two glasses in his hand. He handed Ryan the drink and sat back down on the floor beside the couch.

**-Brennan's office-**

Brennan sat down at her desk, twirling a pen in her fingers absentmindedly. The case was at the top of her list. Everything else had to wait until this case is solved. It was normal for her to be working on a case and doing another project at the same time but this was different. She needed her full attention on this case.

It was only when she felt a stinging on her fingers did she snap out of her thoughts. Twirling the pen round and round in her fingers for so long had caused red marks to appear on parts of her fingers. She sighed and put the pen down on the table.

Booth came into the office and looked at her. "Try not to worry so much," Booth said, without even having to ask what was wrong, "Worrying will not help."

Brennan smiled at him. He always seemed to know what she was thinking. After all these years he had just gotten better at it. She too had that ability. This is why she knew that the box in his hands was something that may not be important to the case but Booth needed to do something.

"What's that?" she asked gesturing towards the box.

Booth sighed and walked over to her coffee table where he placed the box. "It's the files from the Kelly Williams case-."

"You mean the woman who threatened Lily and her family the first time?" Brennan said standing up.

Booth nodded as she walked over to him and he said, "Yes, I know that it's a long shot but…but we might find something we missed. Maybe there's a link between her and the new case and besides…I need to do something!"

Booth looked at her and said, "The last body gave us nothing, just a message on the ribs saying "You can't run." We need to do something!"

Brennan placed a hand on his arm and replied, "Ok, then. Let's have a look."

They sat down on the couch and opened the box. They looked through the files and papers. It took some time and Brennan leaned back against the couch and sighed. Paper after paper went through her hands and she looked over all of them. Soon she was onto the Kelly Williams' financial accounts and the words seemed to blur together. Income, wages, expenditure, receipts and…

Brennan stopped and stared at the page, double checking what she had just read. Then she leaned towards Booth and said, "Booth? Why would Kelly Williams get child support?"

Booth was staring at the file in front of him and he said absentmindedly, "She must have had a child." A second later Booth quickly looked at her and exclaimed, "She must have had a child!"

The two of them looked at each other for a moment and then Booth pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled the number of another agent. "How did we miss that?" Brennan said.

"It must have just gone unnoticed. I mean there was no other mention of a child in the files," Booth said. "So…where is the child?" Brennan said.

Before Booth could answer someone answer his call and Booth said, "Hey it's Booth. I want a full check on the Kelly Williams case from last year, including a search of the schools in the area. I think she might have had a kid." The other person agreed and hung up the phone. Booth hung up and put the phone back in the pocket.

"What year did she get child support?" he asked. Brennan looked at the sheet and said, "The date on this one is from 1987."

"That means if there is a child he or she must be in their twenties at least," Booth said.

"So what can we do?" Brennan said. Now there was something to work with, something they had missed before.

"We have to wait," Booth sighed, "The information will come in as soon as it can."

**-Later; Booth house-**

James walked into the kitchen. He smiled slightly. He drew in a long breath in his nose and let it out. "I smell pie!" he said happily.

Lily looked at him from her seat at the kitchen island and pointed to the pie sitting on the table. "I made it for you guy because you we so nice to Ryan today. Thanks for that."

James shrugged and walked over to the cupboard. "It's not a big deal," he said as he grabbed a knife, fork and plate from the cupboards. "It is to me," Lily said, "I know you guys don't like him-."

"I never said that," James replied, as he walked over to the pie and cut a piece. Lily frowned and turned around her seat to face him. "So you guys do like him?"

James smirked, placing the piece on his plate and said, "I never said that either."

Lily sighed. "Then what do you mean?"

James looked at her and said, "I feel sorry for him. It can't be easy having his girlfriend so near her ex."

"Well he's dealing with it really well. He's not happy with us living together but Ryan knows it's to keep us safe."

James nodded and took a bite of his piece of pie. "Then there's no problem."

With that he walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch in the sitting room. Lily looked at him for minute as he watched the TV and then turned around and leaned her arms on the kitchen island.

It had been weird today. Sort of like old time when she and Cole were dating. As much as she hated to say it, she had nearly forgotten about Ryan sometimes during the day. She had gone back to having fun with Cole and his brothers, not worrying about anything and just relaxing.

But was that such a good thing when Ryan had to watch her and Cole together even if it was a as friend? The worst thing was…part of her really didn't care that much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

I know it took me ages to update but I am busy. Hopefully I'll be able to update quicker.

"Don't you dare burn that food!" Booth turned away from the barbecue in front of him and faced his wife, who was standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding a plate of raw steaks for him to cook.

Booth gave her a smile and said, "Don't worry Bones. How many years have I been doing this? I mean I think I can handle it."

Brennan let a small smile come to her face and then she said, "I know. But there are a lot of people here and the last thing we need is another call to the fire department."

Booth took the meat from her and turned back to the barbecue saying, "Well that last time was Parker's fault anyway."

"Hey!" Both Booth and Brennan looked up to see Parker walking towards them. "It wasn't entirely my fault! Dad, you were supposed to be keeping an eye on me."

Booth frowned. "You were nineteen years old. I thought you could handle a barbecue by yourself."

"I got distracted! There was a hot girl-." Parker stopped when he saw the look his mother gave him and continued, "-An attractive young lady that walked right past me and I got distracted."

"Ok whatever. As long as this food doesn't get burnt," Brennan said.

She walked away from Parker and Booth towards one of the picnic tables. The back garden of the Booth house was filled with people, including Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets. There were also neighbours and other co-workers. Lily, Cole, Matt and Suze were sitting at one picnic table, all chatting happily.

Cole saw his mother walking towards them and he got up to meet her. "Hey where did you put the drinks? I can't find any," he asked.

"They're in the cupboard beside the fridge," she said to him. Then in a lower voice she added, "Matt and Suze seemed to be getting along."

Cole glanced back slightly and then said, "I know. They've been getting along better since the fight. They've been talking every day."

Brennan nodded and then said, "Well do you want to get those drinks?"

Cole nodded and walked towards the house. Lily saw him walk away and stood up. "Is Cole going to get the drinks?" she called to Brennan. Brennan nodded and Lily said to Matt and Suze, "I'm just going to help Cole."

She thought the two of them didn't even hear her as they were too busy talking to each other.

Lily smiled slightly and walked into the house. She saw Cole taking some drinks out of the cupboard and she held out her hands to take them for him.

He gave them to her with a smile and she said, "Have you noticed Matt and Suze…getting along?"

Cole nodded and took out another bottle before closing the cupboard. "Yes. I mean the fight seemed forgotten."

"Well it was a few weeks ago," Lily said, "And wouldn't it be great if they got back together?"

When Cole didn't answer Lily frowned and said, "What? What's wrong?"

Cole sighed and replied, "I just don't want them to get hurt again."

"Well that's up to them," Lily said, "I mean if they care about each other and want to give it another go, then who are we to stop them?"

Cole nodded and said, "Well let's get back out there anyway."

Lily turned around and the two of them walked back out into the back garden. They walked around the guests until they got to a long table that held food and drink. Cole and Lily had put the drinks on the table when Suze bounced up to them.

"Lily!" she said, "I need to ask you something."

Lily looked at her and nodded.

"Um, well I was thinking," she stammered, "Matt and I have been getting along great lately and we're just as close as we were before so…"

"You want to ask him out again?" Lily said with a small smile. She looked over at Cole who just rolled his eyes.

Suze sighed and said, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Well, I think you might as well ask him," Lily said, "You should at least give him a chance."

Suze nodded and turned back to look at Matt, who was sitting at the picnic table with Michael and Jessica sitting across from him. She walked towards him, nervously playing with her fingers.

Cole leaned against the table behind him and watched as Lily stood beside him. "She's not about to actually do this is she?" Cole said to her.

Lily shrugged and replied, "It's her decision."

Suze sat down beside Matt on the picnic bench. Matt turned to her and smiled, "Hey Suze everything ok?" Suze did an impressive imitation of a goldfish and then said, "I need your advice on something!"

Jessica and Michael looked at each other, deciding they didn't want to hear about such teenage issues, and they got up to get a drink.

Matt frowned and replied, "Ok Suze go ahead."

Suze's eyes searched the table in front of them and then she looked at Matt and said quickly, "Let's say the peanut butter and the chocolate were dating!"

Matt looked at her in confusion and Suze quickly continued, "I mean the chocolate," she said pointing to the bar, "is slightly older then the peanut butter," she pointed at the jar, "but that shouldn't have mattered."

Matt, deciding to play along, said, "I think chocolate has more calories then peanut butter. Is that right?"

Suze frowned at him and said, "The chocolate is NOT fat! You should never say that to chocolate!"

Matt replied, "Sorry?"

Suze nodded and said, "So the peanut butter and the chocolate were dating. Despite the chocolate being older, they had a good relationship."

Suze look at the table again and then narrowed her eyes saying, "Then the salad dressing came along!"

Matt, getting more and more confused, replied, "I like salad dressing!"

Suze gasped and said, "The salad dressing is a whore! It's been with every salad on this table!"

Matt just nodded quickly to keep her happy. Suze sighed and said, "So because of the salad dressing and other things, the peanut butter and the chocolate broke up. But lately they've been getting along really well and the chocolate wants to get back together with the peanut butter. What do you think?"

Matt was silent for a moment and then he said, "Well I think the chocolate has a few nuts in it and the peanut butter is very confused."

Suze sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Mattie! Do you have any idea what I'm trying to say?"

Matt leaned forward and took her hands in his. "How about I pick you up at seven and take you to dinner?"

Suze's face lit up and she said, "Great!"

Lily and Cole looked at each other and Lily smiled. "Now that is sweet," she said.

Cole smirked and replied, "It can't be that simple. They can't just pick up where they left off, can they?"

Lily looked at him and said, "Matt and Suze had an easy going relationship. Why shouldn't they get back together as easily?"

Cole looked at her and said, "I suppose. I mean they know the mistakes they made the first time and now…they know they won't make them again because they don't want to lose each other."

In that moment Lily forgot she was standing in the Booth's garden. Instead her mind was cast back to her relationship with Cole. If they got back together would she make the same mistakes? No, she wouldn't. Not if she had him back.

A hand on her arm made her jump and snap out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Suze standing there with a big smile on her face. "Thank you for your advice!" she said happily.

Lily smiled back at her and replied, "Suze you would have done what you wanted wither I gave you advice or not." Suze just shrugged.

**-Next day-**

Cole sighed as they bell rang at the end of his English class. As they people around him scrambled to put their belongings away the teacher, Miss Tanner, called to him, "Cole? Stay after class, I need talk to you about your essay."

Cole only frowned and nodded. Lily and Matt gave him smiles as they walked out and soon it was just him and Miss Tanner.

Cole put his things away and picked up his bag. He got up and walked to the front of the room, stopping in front of the teacher's desk.

"What's wrong with my essay?" he asked. Miss Tanner sighed and said, "Well Cole it's not up to its usual standard. In fact it's no where near it. It seemed like you were very distracted."

Cole sighed and looked at the floor. Miss Tanner bit her lip and asked, "Is this about Lily and your relationship with her?"

Cole looked up at her sharply and Miss Tanner chuckled at his face. "You know, it wasn't that long ago that I was teenager too. I remember what that was like."

Cole gave her a half smile. It was true though as Miss Tanner was only in her early twenties and seemed to be one of the teachers in the school who could relate to the pupils. In fact Miss Tanner had been the one that had partnered him and Lily up for the English project. That project had been reason they had met.

Miss Tanner looked at him and said, "I get that it can't be easy. Seeing her with another guy but I can I just say that I think it's important that you don't give up on her. Not with strong feelings the two of you have for each other."

Cole replied, "It's not that simple though. There are so many things going on at the moment and it would just complicated things."

"But wouldn't it be easier if the two of you were to face them together?" Cole frowned at this. That…actually made sense.

"Look I know this must be weird to talk about with a teacher but can I also just say that I totally knew the two of you were prefect for each other."

Cole looked at her and asked, "How?..."

Miss Tanner smiled and replied, "You're Cole Booth. Everyone in this school knows who you are. It must come with territory being hockey captain and being as popular as you are. It seems many things haven't changed since I was in high school."

Cole rolled his eyes and Miss Tanner nodded. "Exactly. But the point is that when I decided to partner you two up for the English project, I saw your faces when I read your names out. You had no idea who she was Cole."

Cole ran a hand through his hair. He remembered that Lily had been in the school a few weeks before he had known who she was. But really he found it hard to imagine being in the same room as her and not knowing her.

"And Cole?" Cole looked at Miss Tanner and she smiled. "She had no idea who you were either."

Cole let a half smile come to his face. Trust Lily not to care about who was popular and who was not.

"All I'm saying Cole is that you shouldn't let feelings that important pass. Ok?"

Cole nodded and cleared his throat. "Well thanks Miss and I'll try and do better with the essay."

Miss Tanner nodded and Cole walked out the door. He saw Matt leaning against the wall and he walked up to him. "Where's Kansas?"

"She went ahead to lunch. What did Miss Tanner say about your essay?" Matt asked as he stood up straight.

Cole sighed and said, "I just got advice about my love life from a teacher. It was weird yet slightly helpful."

With that he went on his way to the cafeteria. Matt stood there for a moment and then walked after him asking, "I thought that essay was about Shakespeare's use of humour?"

**-Later-**

Dinner was finished in the Booth house and Cole and Lily were busy cleaning up. They were in the kitchen, washing the dishes and glasses.

Cole was at the sink, drying some plates when he heard Lily gasp behind him. He turned sharply to see Lily standing at the kitchen island holding her finger which was bleeding.

She looked up at him and said, "I cut my finger on a broken glass."

Cole looked between her and the broken glass on the counter top. He sighed and said, "Come here and wash it off."

Lily walked over to stand beside him and he turned on the tap for her. Lily let the cool water wash the blood from her finger while Cole stood beside her. He was so close to her, his side brushing against hers. Lily swallowed and sighed slightly, taking her finger away from water and turning off the tap. She turned her head to look at him and she met his eyes. Tension filled the space around them and neither of them spoke.

Finally Cole sighed and said, "This isn't working."

Lily frowned and replied, "What do you mean?"

Cole turned around and leaned against the counter, putting space between him and Lily. "This," he said, "All this tension and moments like the one just now. I thought that I could just let it go and we could get along but I can't."

Lily watched, confused, as he walked towards a cupboard, opening it and pulling out a box of plasters.

"Cole, I thought we talked about this," she said. Cole just closed the cupboard and handed her a plaster.

As she put it on her finger, Cole put the box on the counter and replied, "I know Kansas, but we can't ignore this! What we had is still there and you know that it's more then anything you could have with Ryan."

Lily shook her head and Cole said, "Lily, we can't just keep ignoring it because of everything that's going on! We still have feelings for each other."

Lily looked at him. "Cole-."

"Kansas do me a favour and be honest with me for once!" he said sharply.

Lily narrowed her eyes and replied, "Be honest? I always try to be honest with you Cole but it's not that easy!"

"How is it not easy?" Cole said, "All you have to do is tell me what's going on in your head."

Lily frowned and replied, "If I tell you what's going on in my head then it'll just confuse things!"

"Why?" Cole said, frustrated.

"Why? It's because I still care about you damn it! And I'm with Ryan at the same time and I'm just confused!"

They were both silent for a moment. Lily sighed. She opened her mouth but Cole interrupted her.

"Look Kansas, we can't keep going like this. I-I can't keep watching you with him and…You need to make up your mind Kansas."

Lily looked at him and frowned. Cole shrugged and said, "It's him or me Kansas."

Lily gasped and said, "So what you won't be my friend anymore if I stay with him?"

"I can't just be your friend Kansas! I just can't and you know that."

Lily felt her eyes begin to sting and she knew that tears were about to appear. She hardly ever cried but when she did, Cole always seemed to be the one to cheer her up. But now he was standing in front of her asking her to choose.

Cole sighed and leaned his head against hers. "Please Kansas we can't keep acting like there's nothing going on between us. It just makes things worse."

With that he took his head off hers and walked out of the kitchen. She listened to him walk slowly up the stairs and into his room. And she stood there, leaning against the kitchen counter.

**-Next day-**

Brennan sat in her office, filling out paperwork. She looked at the lines and lines of questions that filled the page and then just pushed it away from her with a sigh.

She couldn't concentrate, not since Booth had actually found Kelly William's son. She was still amazed that they had missed him. But that woman had kept him well hidden. All Kelly William's things were in boxes in a storage room as her next of kin hadn't seen her in years and didn't know what do with them. It had taken a lot of searching through boxes of clothes, objects and furniture but they had found something.

That woman had actually put nearly every piece of paperwork about her son in the back of a painting. He was twenty-five years old and she had hid his existence in the back of a painting.

What kind of person did that? She sent him to an out of state school and they had talked to her neighbours, who didn't even know she had a son. One person- _one person_- had seen him but thought that he was a family friend!

Brennan sighed and leaned back against the chair. Did this boy even know what it was like to be loved by his mother? Did she show him any kindness? And at the same time this person could the guy they were after. Someone who dg up bodies and carved words into their ribs. Some one who was threatening Cole and Lily.

It was then that she noticed Booth standing in the doorway. "Hey," she said, sitting up straight, "What did you find?"

Booth had gone to the son's apartment to talk to him if he was there. Booth walked into the office and placed a file on her desk.

Brennan frowned at him and Booth said, "That's not all," pointing at the file. Brennan reached out and opened the file.

Inside the covers were pictures. Pictures and pictures of Lily and Cole. Of just Lily. Of just Cole. Of Lily and her brothers. And all of them were clearly taken without their consent. There were even ones from when Cole and Lily were dating. How long has he been watching them and why?

Brennan looked at Booth and he said, "They were all over the apartment along with a lot of notes. He's been planning this for a while."

Brennan tried to stay calm and she said, "Do you have him in custody?"

Booth shook his head, "He wasn't there and I doubt he's coming back."

Brennan sighed and Booth leaned forward to look at her. "He's our guy Bones," Booth said, "And we will catch him."

Brennan closed the folder unable to look at the photos. "We have to Booth," she said, "We have to."


	10. Chapter 10

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**Right so I'm back. Sorry about the wait I have been crazy busy but I will hopefully have more time now to write. Thank you for waiting.**

Lily sat in the sitting room of the Booth house, watching TV. Or at least trying to. Michael was sitting beside her staring at the screen while she was thinking.

It had been a day since she and Cole had talked yet it seemed longer. She had been thinking ever since and she and Cole hadn't really spoken. This had led to some awkward meals and run ins in the hallway.

How could she choose between them? It was so unfair to Ryan because he was such a…nice guy. Lily frowned slightly. Was that really the best she could come up with? Nice? She had been dating for a while now and all she could say about him was nice? Maybe that was the problem. The two of them had a good time together but half the time she had to remind herself that she was his girlfriend and not just his friend. But with Cole that line was clear. It was that spark that went across her arm every time he touched her hand. It was that smile that could reduce her legs to jelly every time it showed on his face. As well as all that, he was her friend as well as her boyfriend. A connection was there and had been there since the day they had met.

"Lily?" Lily jumped when she heard Michael's voice and she turned to him.

"Sorry Michael, what's the matter?" she asked him.

Michael frowned and said, "Cole has been in a bad mood since yesterday and I think it's because he told you to choose between him and Ryan." Lily looked shocked and asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"Cole told me. I may be eleven but Cole told me as well Parker and James. He didn't want us to be confused."

"He told you that?" Lily asked. Michael frowned and said, "Well he did yell it at us when we tried to get him to cheer up by pouring maple syrup in his jeans." "

Michael!" Lily said. Michael just shrugged and replied, "Anyway I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Lily said sitting up. Michael replied, "It's ok if you don't choose him. I mean he would understand. What's His Face seems like a really nice guy and you and he never fight. I think Cole would be sad and the two of you wouldn't be friends but he would understand." Lily looked down at the boy in slight shock. "But…" Michael continued, "If Cole makes you feel happier-and you do look happier when you're with him- then you do with Ryan, then why would you choose the guy that makes you feel less happy."

Michael turned back to the TV, leaving Lily to her thoughts. Lily sat back on the couch, slightly stunned. He…he would understand? Understand? How dare he say that! How dare Cole Booth even think that she would-. Lily sighed as she realized her next thought. How dare Cole Booth even think that she would even think of not choosing him. The decision suddenly became clear.

Lily stood up and walked into the kitchen. Parker was sitting there, correcting some papers. He looked up as she came in and Lily asked, "Would you drive me to Ryan's? I need to talk to him about stuff." Parker, seeing she had made some choice, nodded and stood up. Cole and Lily were only aloud to leave the house if someone was with them and Parker had his car outside the Booth house.

Soon Lily was standing outside Ryan's house, with Parker waiting in the car. Lily walked up to the door and knocked. A minute later the door opened and Ryan was standing there.

He smiled at her. Lily gave him a tight smile back. "Hey, what's going on?" Ryan asked her as he moved to let her into the house. Lily looked into the house and then went to sit on the porch. "Why don't we sit outside?" she suggested. Ryan looked at her for a moment and then nodded, closing the door behind him. They sat down on the chairs on the porch.

"This is about Cole isn't it?" Ryan asked.

Lily looked at him and sighed. "Yes, it's about Cole," she said. Ryan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I kind of knew it," he admitted, "I mean when we got together I knew that you and Cole still…held a part of each other in your hearts I guess."

"I am so sorry," Lily said. Before she could say another words, Ryan asked, "Is this because he's got the whole bad boy thing going for him. Him and his brothers," Ryan finished with a nod towards Parker in the car. Lily frowned at him, her temper rumbling. "Don't tell me you buy all that reputation crap that goes around. They are not bad boys. Parker is a great teacher and was a respectful student while James is top of his class- a place he earned from hard work. And Cole is a gentleman just like his brothers while Michael is just a sweet boy! This-."

"Ok I get it!" Ryan said, holding his hands up, "I'm sorry." Lily sighed and replied, "Sorry, I just don't like anyone giving out about them." Ryan nodded.

The two were silent for a moment and then Ryan said, "I think I understand though. We…don't really understand each other do? I mean we don't get how the other thinks or handles situations." Lily shook her head and replied, "And we deal with thinks so differently. That's a good thing if you can make it work but if not… I mean you should see Booth and Brennan when they're on a case. They have such different ways of thinking and interrogating but they work so well together. It's no wonder that they make a great couple as well as a team."

There was silence for a few minutes and then Ryan said, "Look…maybe you should go?" Lily looked up at him and asked, "Are you sure?" Ryan shrugged, "I've got stuff to think about and I also need to look for my phone. Have you seen it?" Lily frowned and shook her head. She never knew how to work with his calm mood just like he never knew how to work with her temper. Yes, she had defiantly made the right choice. They stood up and she hugged him goodbye, both surprised that it wasn't too awkward. They pulled apart and Lily walked back to the car.

Soon they were back at the Booth house. "Are you alright?" Parker asked her as they walked into the hall. Lily sighed and shrugged, "I'm happy. Ryan was so calm…again. He just asked me to leave nearly straight away and asked if I had seen his phone."

"He's putting on a tough face. I mean he did just get dumped." Lily nodded, "Ya, I guess. Now I have to talk to Cole."

Parker frowned and replied, "Maybe you should wait a while before you and Cole get back together."

Lily looked at him and frowned. "What? Does Cole think I'm just going to run back to him?"

Parker, after realizing that she was getting angry- and having previous experience with Lily's temper-, quickly shook his head and opens his mouth to say something.

Lily interrupted him and said, "He does! Well I'll just see about that!" With that she turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs as James came into the hall from the kitchen.

"Lily's going to talk to Cole while she's angry. I think we should be prepared for heavy objects being thrown."

James looked at the stairs and then at Parker saying, "Should I tell her Cole is getting changed?"

Parker thought for a moment and then said, "No I think she'll be ok with it." Lily quickly walked to Cole's room and opened the door.

As she stepped into the room, she stopped suddenly. Cole stood there in just his jeans with a t-shirt in his hand.

"Are you ok Kansas?"

Lily jumped slightly and looked at him. "You…you-what is wrong with you?" she demanded.

Cole frowned and replied "Um-."

"I mean you were the one who broke up with me and I was fine with just pretending I was ok with that," Lily said, "Then I got together with Ryan and everything was…fine! Just fine!" She sighed and continued, "I know that people said that we were too young for a serious relationship but right now Cole you're the one I want to be with and will you please put on a shirt because it is really distracting!"

Cole stood there for a moment and then quickly put on the shirt that he had been holding. "Kansas," he said taking a step towards her.

"What?" she asked. "Does this mean you broke up with Ryan?" Cole was now standing in front of her and she sighed. "Yes, it does."

She nearly cried when she saw the huge, joyful smile that suddenly appeared on his face but she replied, "Although I don't think we should rush into anything." Cole paused and the nodded. "Probably the best idea," he admitted, even though the wide smile on his face rid his statement of any sensibility.

Lily looked at him and replied, "Not a word to Ryan. Not a joke or even a smug look."

Cole simply took a few steps closer and said, "I might actually have to thank him. He did a semi- good job of looking after my Kansas."

Lily frowned and said, "Cole I do not need "looking after". I am not a child and…" She trailed off when she noticed the cheeky grin on his face. "You were only saying that to annoy me, weren't you?"

Cole just grinned again and quickly hurried out of the room as Lily reached for a pillow. He just made it out the door and around the corner as the pillow sailed past him and smacked against the hallway wall.

"Cole Booth!" Lily yelled as she ran after him down the stairs, through the kitchen past James and Parker and out the doors into the garden. James and Parker sat at the kitchen island, both drinking cups of coffee and watching from the window as Lily threw various objects at Cole.

James sighed and said, "It's nice to have things back to normal."

**-BonesBonesBones-**

It was two days later that Lily received a text from Ryan. This surprised her as he hadn't said anything about finding his phone. Sure they hadn't talked much but they had managed civil conversations at school.

"Everything ok?" Lily looked away from the text message and at Cole who was sitting on the couch beside her. "I think so. Ryan said he wanted to meet me at the park. He says we have things to talk about."

Cole nodded and asked "Are you going to go and talk to him?" Lily sighed, "I might as well. I owe him that much."

A few minutes later and she was sitting on a park bench while Parker was waiting in the car at the road. She bounced her leg up and down and wrung her hands together as she waited. It seemed so strange to her for Ryan to want to talk to her so suddenly.

"Hi Lily!"

Lily jumped and turned to see Jessica standing beside her. "Oh hi Jessica," she replied, "I didn't see you there." Jessica smiled at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just waiting for a friend," Lily said. Jessica nodded and waved as she skipped away to the playground. Lily smiled and went back to looking for Ryan. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to look at the text.

"Where are you?" Ryan was asking. She replied that she was waiting on the bench beside the road. When he replied that he was by the swings, Lily sighed and got up. She walked towards the other side of the park, where the swings.

As she walked around a large group she suddenly felt a sharp pain on the head. Her vision blurred and she crashed to the ground.

As Lily slowly fell into unconsciousness she heard a voice say "Lily?" and high pitched scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Parker looked wildly around the park, his head swerving let and right, looking for any sign of Lily and Jessica. He had only taken his eyes off her for a few minutes to answer a call from a co-worker and when he looked back, Lily was gone from the bench and Jessica's parents were shouting their daughter's name. He had already called Booth and his brothers.

This could be no coincidence. Whoever was after Lily had taken her as well as Jessica. But that made no sense. Why would he take Jessica? Thoughts swirled around Parker's head like a crazed mess and it was only when he saw his brother's car that his panic slightly receded.

Cole was out of the car before it stopped and he hurried over to his brother. "Where is she?" he asked. His face was etched with worry and he was searching the park from where he stood with his brother.

James and Michael joined them and Parker said, "I don't know. I looked away and when I looked back she was gone and so was Jessica."

"Bugs? She's gone too?" Michael said.

Parker put his arm around his younger brother. "Don't worry. I called Mom and Dad and a team of FBI agents are coming over. We'll find them both."

James turned to Cole who was looking around the park, running his hands through his hair in frustration. James placed a hand on Cole's shoulder making his brother turn around. "We will find her," he stated to his brother, looking Cole in the eye.

**-Lily-**

Slowly Lily started to open her eyes. The pain from the blow to her head caused her to wince and when she finally was able to see straight, she pushed herself up against the wall behind her.

Looking around her she saw that she was in a large dilapidated warehouse, with broken windows and a dry smell from the rusty metal that lay around the cement floor. A table with various items was to her left and she could hear a train rumble by in the background but as it sped away she heard a quiet, "Lily?"

Lily turned to see Jessica sitting near her with her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes filled with scared tears. Lily sighed and looked at her.

"What happened?" she said, as she pulled the girl towards her to give the small child some form of safety. But as Jessica talked Lily scanned the room to look for a way out.

"I saw you walk away and then a man just came from the trees and hit you. You fell and I tried to call you but he just hit me too." As Jessica finished her sentence, Lily nodded and pulled her up on her feet.

The two of them only made it a few steps towards the large sliding door of the warehouse when Lily heard the distinctive click of a gun to her right.

Lily froze and Jessica whimpered. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you," a low voice said.

Lily looked over to see a man standing at the door of a small office that was hidden in the corner of the building. The man gestured with the gun to the space that the girls had just been sitting.

Lily and Jessica made their way to the spot and sat back down, Lily wrapping an arm around the other shaking girl. A moment passed and then Lily asked, "What do you want?"

The man took a few steps towards them and chuckled. "Well isn't that the million dollar question? I'm not exactly sure myself but I do know that certain people need to understand what happened a few years ago and how those events had shaped the events of today."

Lily frowned at him and replied, "I have no idea what you're saying, but I'm pretty sure none of it has to do with Jessica."

The man frowned at the young girl who just turned away in fear. "Yes, I'm afraid she simply got in the way. I'm not sure what to with her."

Lily sighed and replied, "Then let her go. She's just a child and she has diabetes. She needs her insulin or else she's in trouble. Please, just let her go!"

The man took a few steps forwards and Lily and Jessica pushed further back into the wall. "After all I went through! You and I just need to talk and this little brat could tell the cops where we are and that will ruin everything!"

"Then blindfold her! Let her go someplace away from here and then we can talk," Lily asked.

The man looked at her and replied, "No. No, she stays exactly where she is and so do you."

**-Cole-**

"Cole! COLE!" James raced down the street after his brother, with Parker right behind him.

Michael was still at the park with Booth and Brennan and Cole had sprinted off as soon as Parker had reminded them that it was Ryan's text that summoned Lily to the park in the first place. Parker barely had time to yell, "We'll handle Cole!" before he had run after both his brothers.

Cole arrived at the Ryan's house, jumped up the porch steps and slammed his hand against the door. By the time James and Parker were at the front yard, Ryan had opened the door and Cole had grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is she?" Cole yelled. Ryan looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights and Parker had to grabbed Cole around the waist to pull him off Ryan.

"Where. Is. She?" Cole said, shrugging off his brother while James stood between him and Ryan.

"Where's who?" Ryan said confused.

"Lily! She gets a text from you and now she's missing!" Ryan shook his head and replied, "I lost my phone days ago! I have no idea where it is!"

There was a pause and then James-who had inherited his father's truth detector the most- said, "He's telling the truth."

Parker nodded and said, "Lily did mention that he lost his phone."

Cole sighed and relaxed slightly. "Do you remember where you lost your phone?" he asked in the calmest voice he could manage.

Ryan swallowed and replied, "I lost it at the mall. I remember putting it in my jeans pocket and when I checked it later when I got home, it was gone."

"Did you bump into anybody or take the phone out at all?" James asked.

Ryan thought for a moment and then said, "There was this one guy. He was young-barely older then Parker- he practically tacked me and then apologised."

James turned to Parker and said, "That could be him."

Parker nodded and Cole asked, "Do you think if you saw him again you'd know it was him?" Ryan shrugged but a second later he nodded.

"Let's all go back to Mom and Dad. They have a picture of the crazy lady's son so maybe Ryan can see if it's him," Parker said.

"We can do more then that," Cole said, "If this guy has Lily and Jessica and he still has the phone…"

"Then the FBI can trace the phone!" James exclaimed. Cole nodded, determined to find Lily and Jessica.

**-Lily-**

The two girls sat against the wall, Lily trying to calm a frightened Jessica down while she kept an eye on the man. He was pacing around the warehouse, mumbling to himself.

"You haven't thought this through, have you?" she asked him.

He turned to her, his face a mask of worry. "You started all this! I just wanted to talk to you and you surrounded yourself with cops!"

"Then let's talk," Lily said, "Starting with who are you?"

The man looked at her and paused. Then he said, "Kelly Williams was my mother… and we have the same father."

Lily sat staring at him in disbelief. The man shrugged, "My mother and our father loved each other until your mother took him from her! My mother was forced to hide me away, practically deny my very existence because of what your mother would have done if she knew about me! She would have had me sent away, away from her perfect life."

Lily stared at him until every word had sunk in. This man was her half-brother? Her brothers' faces flashed in front of her and she could not imagine him anything like them.

Lily swallowed and said softly, "Kelly Williams was a very sick woman. She had a mental condition…she had delusions-."

"She was right!" The man yelled, making his way quickly towards them, his gun at his side. Jessica whimpered and hung onto Lily. "She was right and your friends killed her."

Lily frowned and looked at him. "She started a fire at the school! On purpose! People were inside that building and she was aiming to hurt them!" The man shook his head and simply went back to his muttering.

Lily sighed and suddenly she heard the sound of police cars around the warehouse. The man looked towards the window and saw a large number of them surrounded the building. Police cars, swat teams, an ambulance, they were all there.

Lily caught sight of the phone on the table. Had they somehow been able to trace it?

**-Cole-**

Cole got out of the police car only for Booth to put a hand up. "Woah calm down. Let the swat team do their job."

Cole took a look around and saw the FBI setting up around the building, trying to see if anyone was in there. Cole felt a hand being placed in his and when he looked down he saw Michael standing beside him.

"They'll be ok, wouldn't they?" he asked.

Cole smiled and said, "Our girls? Of course they will." But that didn't stop him from worrying.

**-Lily-**

"What's your name?" The man turned to Lily, who by now was stalling for time so the FBI could save the day.

"Your name?" she asked softly.

He looked at her and replied, "Joseph."

Lily nodded. This man was as delusional as his mother and found it best to play along. "They'll storm this place any minute. The only way to delay them is to release at least one of us. It'll confuse them."

Joseph just looked at her and then peaked back out the window.

**-Outside-**

"We've got someone at the door!" This statement caused all members of the Booth family as well as Jessica's parents to look sharply at the warehouse.

A small door at the front was opening slightly and Jessica was pushed out the door. She looked around for a moment in fear but when the swat team gestured for her to walk towards them, she hurried to safety.

It was only a few moments later that she as put back in her parents' arms. Michael looked ecstatic but Brennan made him stay beside her by the ambulance until the small family were ready.

Then Jessica caught sight of him and she waved. Michael waved back and smiled at her. Cole meanwhile, even though he was happy Jessica was safe, looked at the warehouse where Lily still was.

"Please be ok Kansas," he said to himself.

**-Lily-**

Lily sighed with relief when Jessica was out of the building. She turned back to Joseph, who was peaking out of the window and muttering to himself again.

"What do want to get out of this?" she asked him, "What will this achieve?" The man only shook his head and continued to his muttering.

Lily sighed and the knot of worry in her stomach grew. He didn't have a plan. He didn't know what he was doing; he was just a delusional man with a gun.

Lily looked towards the large sliding door that was on the other side of the warehouse. Joseph was still turned to the window. Lily stood up slowly and made her way to the door. She tip toed across the room, every step getting her closer to the door.

As she looked back at Joseph, he foot kicked against a pipe that had rolled away from a group against the wall. Joseph and jumped around and seeing that she was trying to run, he quickly chased after her. Lily screamed and ran towards the door.

"There was a scream! We've got to head in!" The swat team started to advance towards the warehouse and Booth had to grab hold of Cole's arm to keep him back.

Joseph grabbed Lily's leg and she fell. Without hesitating Lily swung around and smashed her foot into the side of his head. Joseph let go of her leg but Lily when Lily tried to run again he got a hold of her arm.

He was dragging her back to the wall so Lily grabbed onto the first thing she could find- the pipe- and she swung it towards him. It made a sickening crunch against his stomach, telling her that she had hit some of his lower ribs.

He groaned and fell to the floor just as the swat team came in the door and surrounded them.

Lily sighed at the sight of them and she sighed, "About time you showed up."

She was soon outside and being escorted to the ambulance. The stress of the last few hours as well as knock she had taken to her head were starting to catch up to her so when she caught sight of Cole trying to get to her, she hurried away from the police officer and towards him.

When Cole reached her, she simply threw her arms around him and held on tight.

Cole breathed a sigh of relief when he had Lily in his arms and he said, "Trying to scare me Kansas?"

Lily chucked and replied, "Sorry about that."

Cole pulled back slightly and said, "I love you so much, you know."

Lily nodded, "I know and I love you too." With that the two if them made their way to the ambulance and the Booth family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Call me Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Lily was woken from her sleep by a hand shaking her shoulder.

She blinked quickly and looked around to see Booth smiling at her. She had fallen asleep on Cole's shoulder.

After she was checked out at the hospital, Lily had to give a statement at the FBI building. Joseph was being kept in one of the interrogation rooms since he was released from the hospital a few hours ago. Lily had broken a few of his ribs but he was able to sit in the chair as far as Booth was concerned.

"Hey, we need you to see the guy. We've already interviewed him but he says he wants to talk to you," Booth said.

"Not if she doesn't want to," grumbled Cole from her side as he woke up.

Lily nodded, "No it's ok. I want to hear what he has to say."

Both Lily and Cole stood up from the couch in Booth's office and Booth pulled a piece of paper from his coat pocket. "We also put a rush on the DNA test between you and him. We just got the results." Booth handed her the folded over sheet and Lily took a breath before opening the sheet. She read the paper and sighed.

Lily looked at Booth and said, "I'll talk to him now."

The two Booths and Lily walked out of Booth's office and towards the elevators.

When the elevator finally dinged and the door slid open, Lily set eyes on her four brothers who had rushed back to DC from their travels.

"Shortie!" Chase said as Lily rushed forwards to hug her oldest brother. All of the walked out of the elevator and Booth and Cole took some steps as Lily's brothers hugged her.

Finally, Devon looked over at Booth and said, "Where is the guy who hurt our sister, Booth?" All four of them looked over at Booth and he replied, "Trust me guys, if I had it my way I would let you have him but I have to follow the book on this one."

"He wants to talk to me," Lily said, Tyler's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"No way!" Lucas commented, with her other brothers agreeing.

Lily looked at Chase and said, "I have to. He's not right in his head but that's not all his fault. I'm not saying I feel bad for him, I just get why he is so confused."

Chase sighed and looked at Booth. "You'll be there right?"

Booth nodded and Chase turned to Lily and nodded. Lily looked at Cole and smiled slightly before stepping into the elevator with Booth.

When the doors closed Chase looked over at Cole. "So," he said, "You and Lily are back together?"

Cole nodded and Chase replied, "Good. I liked you better anyways."

It was only a few minutes later that Lily and Booth walked through the door of the interrogation room and saw Joseph sitting in the chair on one side of the table.

He didn't look up until she had walked around and sat on the chair opposite him. Booth stood beside the door, just behind Joseph's chair. Joseph looked at her and asked, "You do know I only did this to talk to you?"

Lily just shook her and replied, "We both know that you had no idea what you were doing. You obviously have the same mental problem as your mother. There are treatments that can help."

Joseph just frowned, "I'm not sick! My mother explained it all to me. Your mother was the one who made everything difficult if she just accepted that our father could be happy with someone else-."

"She lied to you," Lily said simply and Joseph frowned again ready to argue once more.

Lily placed that paper on the table in front of her. "This is a DNA test," she said, "We are not related."

Joseph was stuck now, in shock. "My real brothers flew home a few hours ago and they're not happy with you. Please just stop."

With that Lily stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and turned back to see him still sitting there staring at the piece of paper. A piece of paper that proved he had been lied to all his life. "I am sorry," Lily said, "I hope you get the help you need."

She walked out the door and Booth followed and closed the door behind her. Lily sighed slightly and Booth smiled at her.

"Do you think you can avoid crazy maniacs from now on?"

Lily chuckled and replied, "I'll try my best."

A few days later, Lily was walking down the school hallway, her hand in Cole's while they laughed at something Matt said. The bell had rung and they were soon out in the sunshine.

"So what are we going to do for the weekend?" Matt asked. "Everyone is coming over for a barbecue this evening," Cole said. They chatted about this for a while until Matt turned to his street and went to his house.

Cole and Lily walked towards Cole's house where they knew Lily's brother would be with the other Booths. Lily looked at Cole out of the corner of her eye and he caught her look.

"What?" he asked as they reached the Booth house.

She smiled at him and replied, "I'm just realising that I'm a lucky girl."

Cole smirked as he opened the door and walked in first. "I know you are!"

Lily had barely said the words, "Cole Booth!" before Cole had hurried off to the kitchen at the smell of pie.

Lily joined him and the rest of their families in the kitchen and she smiled again as she saw every one together and Brennan's fresh pie being shared out. Cole already had a piece of it and picked up some of it on a fork.

Lily quickly reached over and took the fork, eating the piece of pie herself. She smiled at him and he said, "You know I love you when I let you have my pie."

Lily smiled and he wrapped an arm around her waist, happy everything had somehow managed to work out.


End file.
